Love and Forgiveness
by HashibaDate
Summary: A new enemy has appeared. Touma has to return to Japan after five years to help them. He brings back a secret that he has wanted to keep for five years. Along with the battle between good and evil, there is a battle within the Troopers themselves. Particularly dealing with a betrayal from one of their own. SeijixTouma-also will have yaoi and mpreg (better summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: Pains of the Past

I've been a fan of the show for years, abd I've just recently had a renewed interest in the fandom. This is the first story that I have written for the fandom, so I hope that everyone likes it.

**THIS IS A YAOI STORY! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF TWO GUYS TOGETHER!**

Pairings:

Date Seiji/Hashiba Touma

Rei Fang Shu/Mouri Shin

Sanada Ryo/Yagyu Nastè

Summary: A new enemy has arisen, calling the Samurai Troopers to arms once again. Touma, who had left Tokyo five years before without a word to anyone, is now being forced back to his homeland in order to aid in the new battle. Along with Touma comes a secret from the past that he ahd spent five years working to keep. As the battle between good and evil starts once again, a personal battle within the Troopers is raging as they work to deal with the consequences of one Trooper's betrayal five years before. But why does this new enemy seem to want to destroy Seiji and Touma the most? What secret past does this enemy have with the armors of Kourin and Tenkuu? And what does any of this have to do with what happened five years before?

Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy love),mpreg, some lime, lemons(would be posted on archiveofourown under the same title and user name as lovesgraycats), typical violence of the show, mentioned rape/noncon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors of the characters from the show! I'm just toying with them a little.

* * *

Chapter 1: Pains of the Past

~New York City, USA~

A young man possessing blue hair with a hairband keeping most of his blue hair out of his eyes stood on the balcony of his apartment, staring up at the stars that were in the night sky. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness. He had stood out here every night since he had first moved to the city of New York from Japan four years ago. It had been five years since the blue-haired archer had moved to New York, though the reason behind it was not known to any of his fellow Samurai Troopers save one. And even he was not aware of the real reason behind Touma's choice to leave Japan and move to America. It had been a move to protect one of them. Should the truth have come out; it would have destroyed his honor and his reputation. And the wielder of Tenkuu could not bring himself to do such to his comrade and friend.

It was with a heavy heart that the man had quietly packed everything up and left the Yagyu manor without telling any of them that he was leaving or inform them of where he was going. He knew that Ryo was more than likely enraged at him. The bearer of Rekka had a temper to match his fiery armor. Shin was most likely going out of his mind, worried about the archer and wondering why Touma had left. The bearer of Suiko most likely blamed himself for not seeing Touma's unhappiness and wished he could do something to help his friend. Shu, who had known Touma since they were children, had probably shouted curses at Touma's name and called him every name in the book in anger. The bearer of Kongo had quite the temper and never thought before he spoke. And Seiji would have quietly wondered if things had been different, would he have left. The bearer of Kourin was known for his emotional detachment and cold front, but he cared deeply for all his friends and would have wanted Touma to speak with them. Nastè would have been heartbroken to lose the one that she considered a little brother to her. She would have begged him to come and say that things would be different. Finally, little Jun would have wondered why Touma had left so suddenly. He would have wanted to know why the warrior had not stayed with them.

A single tear fell from midnight blue eyes. He missed them all so much, but this was for the best. Yes, his heart was broken and he longed for the comfort of being with his fellow yorai holders. But he had made a choice and he would stand by that choice until the day he died.

"Papa?" a child's voice said softly.

Touma turned to face the little girl who had entered the room. "Sakura, it's late. What are you doing out of bed, sweetheart?" He walked over and picked up the small child.

Sakura had blue hair just like Touma, although her hair was not as dark as his was. She also had the gentleness in her eyes that Touma possessed; however, her eyes were a deep violet, the violet of her father, and her facial features were also that of her father.

Touma walked back into his room, shutting the balcony door behind him. He gently rubbed circles on his daughter's back as he sat on his bed. "Sakura, please answer me."

"I'm sorry, Papa." The little girl pulled back to look into her papa's midnight eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

Touma smiled. His daughter wasn't like him. She liked the daytime more so than the nighttime, and normally she had no problems at all going to sleep. "Would you like me to take you back to your room and read you another bedtime story?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Yes, Papa. I would like that."

"All right." Touma stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll read you a story. And then you need to try to sleep. You have preschool in the morning, and I have to go in to work."

"Yes, Papa." Sakura replied.

Touma smiled at his daughter. He loved his little girl more than anything. She was the only one he truly had in his life, and he would do whatever he had to in order to protect her.

* * *

~Tokyo, Japan~

Sanada Ryo had just finished teaching the last class of the day. Being a master in the martial arts, he had opened his own dojo and did quite well. He was tough but fair on his students. The wielder of Rekka walked over to his bag and took out a bottle of water that he immediately started to drink. He was tired, but it was worth it if he could pass on the knowledge he had to young minds who also wished to know the martial arts.

"Hey, Ryo. You done, bro?" Rei Fang Shu asked as he entered his friend's dojo with his keys in hand. The wielder of Kongo had a light in his eyes that said that Ryo had better be wary.

"Yeah. I'm done for the day. What's going on, Shu?" Ryo asked as he used his towel to remove the perspiration from his face.

Shu grinned. "Shin's planning another party. A week from today."

Mouri Shin, Shu's boyfriend, always had a habit of throwing parties. He loved doing it, and hearing that the wielder of Suiko was already planning yet another party was no surprise to the black-haired man.

"Not surprising. So I'm guessing your nights are filled with party planning at the moment." Ryo stated.

"Yeah." A different light filled Shu's eyes. "You hear about Seiji?"

Ryo felt a burning anger at the wielder of Kourin. He would love nothing more than to let the power of Rekka loose on him. After what the blonde had done, Ryo had a hard time dealing with the blonde, though he kept his temper in check so that he didn't lose another friend. "Yeah. His parents called off the marriage. Something about the girl being dishonorable or something." The man then headed back to change into his street clothes so that he could leave the dojo and get back home to his fiancé.

Shu nodded as he followed Ryo back to the changing rooms. "Yeah. Heard that the girl was sleeping with some guy. Needless to say, Seiji's grandfather wasn't going to stand for that. They're looking for another girl for him to marry."

Ryo nodded. "How's Seiji handling it?" He took off his training garments and pulled on his blue jeans.

Shu shrugged. "Not sure. Don't think he much cares anymore. Honestly, the only reason his family is doing this is because of what he did. They feel that this is a suitable punishment for him."

"Not good enough if you ask me." Ryo would never forgive Seiji for what he had done. The blonde had betrayed Touma's trust and driven the archer away from them.

"I know." Shu watched as Ryo changed his clothes. "So, Ryo, when is the big day or has Nastè decided yet?"

"No. She hasn't set the date yet." Ryo replied as he pulled his shirt on and sat on the bench to tie his shoes. "She picks one day and then changes it. She can't make up her mind." Ryo rubbed the back of his neck. "In all honesty, I wish she'd pick a date already. I want us to be married."

Shu nodded. "How does Jun feel about this?"

The now teenage Jun had been adopted by Nastè after it was discovered that the Youjakai had killed his parents in the first war against Arago.

"Oh. He's fine with it." Ryo laughed. "I think he's ready for us to get married just because he's tired of Nastè dragging him around town with her while she's making wedding plans."

"I think I would've gone insane by now." Shu stated.

Ryo laughed. "That makes two of us."

* * *

~Sendai, Japan~

Date Seiji stood watching over the last class of the day. It was the advanced class and the one that Seiji preferred for the most part. They were well trained and disciplined already.

Seiji's grandfather, the eldest of the Dates, was the one teaching the class. Seiji was merely there for demonstration purposes.

Once the class ended, Seiji set about doing the tasks around the dojo that were assigned to him. He knew that he did much more work than anyone else at the dojo, but the blonde man never said a word. He knew his parents and his grandfather were angry and disappointed in him for actions he had taken long ago, and the blonde had accepted their punishment to him. He had even accepted marrying a woman for the sake of the family honor.

As Seiji did his duty, the blonde Trooper thought about what he had done five ago. Even now, he could not fathom why he had done something so horrific to Touma, who was supposed to be his best friend.

The actions that the wielder of Kourin had taken were despicable and dishonorable. He had ran the moment the event was over and gone to his place deep in the woods at the Yagyu manor before he collapsed, sobbing. He couldn't believe what he had done and was completely disgusted with himself for the actions that he had taken.

Seiji had not been able to bring himself to deal with what he had done to his best friend. He had avoided Touma simply because he wanted to forget what had happened. The guilt ate at him, and he wanted nothing more than to go to Touma and beg his forgiveness for what he had done. But his pride, his damned pride!, had prevented him from doing just that. Instead, he had put as much distance between himself and the blue-haired archer as he could manage, as if it would erase the actions he had taken against his friend.

It had been only a few weeks after the incident that Touma was noticed to be missing by their friends. His room was empty of all of his belongings and his car was gone. He had left a note that simply stated that he had chosen to leave and that he was sorry about not informing them. He had decided it last minute and wished them all well.

At the start, Ryo had been furious at Touma, not understanding why the wielder of Tenku would do something like that. He had threatened to hunt the blue-haired archer down and drag him back to the manor if for no other reason than to get some answers out of their wayward comrade.

Shin had been in tears, fearful that they had done or said something that had upset Touma. He had gone over everything that had happened in recent days to try to figure out why Touma left.

Shu, like Ryo, had reacted with his temper. He had cursed Touma's name and swore to give the archer a beating that he would never forget if he ever saw him again.

Nastè was worried for Touma's safety. She wished to know where the man was so that they at least knew that he was safe and well.

Jun had not understood why Touma, who was pretty much a big brother to him, had left all of a sudden and without telling them goodbye. He had wondered if he had done something to make him leave.

Seiji, of course, knew differently. He berated himself because he was the one that had driven Touma away. It was his actions that had harmed Touma. The blue-haired archer had fled the manor because of him. He wished that he had known that Touma couldn't take it because he would have been the one who left and returned to Sendai to allow Touma to remain at the only place that truly felt like home.

Less than twenty-four hours after the discovery that Touma had left was made, Seiji had made a full confession to all of his friends, save for Jun who was too young, about what he had done and why Touma had left. He couldn't handle the guilt, but did not want his friends to be angry with Touma. If anyone, they should be angry with him.

And angry they were.

The moment the words were out, Shu had literally attacked him, hitting Seiji so hard in the face that the blonde had crashed backwards into the wall rather painfully, though the man knew that he had deserved that action. The attack had left a bad bruise, but Seiji hadn't cared.

Shu probably would have beaten him to a pulp had Shin not pulled the larger warrior away.

However, Shin had promptly smacked him across the face and demanded, with tears streaming down his cheeks, why Seiji had done something like that to Touma.

Seiji had had no answer.

Ryo, burning with anger that was a powerful as the fires Rekka afforded him, had donned his subarmor with every intention of calling Rekka and unleashing it's fury on the blonde.

Nastè had stopped them all. She tearfully pointed out that what was done was done. She also made the point that Seiji could have hidden it longer, but had not.

Seiji had thought he had deserved worse treatment by them. Of course, the wielders of Rekka, Suiko, and Kongo had severely damaged images of Kourin now and had not been willing to speak with Seiji for a long time. They all still held anger at him and blamed the man for the fact that Touma was now gone.

Seiji blamed himself as it was. It was the blonde had decided to return to his home in Sendai, where he felt he had no choice but to reveal his actions to his parents and grandfather.

The Date elders had been horrified by what Seiji had done and they had made no secret about how disappointed they were in him. They had raised him to be better than that, and there was no excuse for what he had done.

While the other Troopers had not tried to bring the harm or harsh words Seiji had expected, there was a rift amongst the Troopers that was apparent. It was a rift that would most likely remain for the remainder of their lives.

As Seiji finished up the last of his tasks, he was thankful that he had not entirely lost the friendship of the bearers of Rekka, Suiko, and Kongo, though a part of him wondered why they did not loath him for the actions that he had taken against Touma.

Once done, Seiji returned to the house and was told by his mother that dinner would be ready soon. The blonde-haired man went upstairs and took a shower before he changed clothes to eat dinner with his family. With a sigh and a guilt laden soul, the man turned his violet eyes out the window and uttered the same words he had said every night since the incident had happened. "I'm so sorry, Touma. I don't know what made me do something like that to you. I know that there is no way that you'll ever forgive me, but know that I'm sorry." A single tear fell down the blonde's face, which he quickly wiped away. Emotions were to be kept tightly controlled, as his grandfather had repeatedly told him. But when it came to his actions against Touma that was where his emotions were difficult for him to control. "I just wish I knew what would drive me to rape Touma." A question that even after five years, the blonde-haired man had yet to find an answer to.

Hearing his mother call the family together for dinner, Seiji quickly pulled himself together before he went down to have dinner with his family.

The warrior of Kourin knew, without a doubt, that he would never forgive himself for his actions, and he knew that he did not deserve forgiveness from anyone for his cruel actions. It was a guilt and remorse he would carry around for the rest of his life.

* * *

~New York City, USA~

In the floor in the center of his bedroom, Touma sat cross-legged with his hands resting loosely on his knees. He had his eyes closed in deep concentration. A dark blue glow surrounded the bearer of Tenkuu and his kanji meaning wisdom flashed on his forehead as he delved deep into the link he held with the armor of Tenku to communicate with the spirit of the armor.

A moment later, deep within the depths of his mind, Touma opened his eyes to find himself in an open field that was bright and filled with sunlight, flowers, and all things beautiful about the world. A peaceful smile crossed Touma's lips. This was always a place that eased his soul as it was a place where only the bearer of the armors could tread.

"My child, I am pleased that you have come." the armor of Tenkuu stood in front of Touma, an empty shell, though the magic of the armor made it rather sentient.

Touma smiled at the armor. "Well, you've been rather insistent lately, Tenkuu. Besides, I cannot focus well when I have not communicated with you after so long."

"And how is your child?" Tenkuu asked.

"Sakura is well." Touma replied.

"My request still stands. You need to return to Japan, to the other armor bearers. No matter what has happened, you must return to them. I long for the presence of Rekka, Suiko, Kongo, and Kourin as I know you long for the presence of Ryo, Shin, Shu, and Seiji, no matter happened with Seiji." Tenkuu stated.

Touma closed his eyes. "It is true. I wish for their presence once again. Even if we have not been called on to fight with our armors for so long, I still feel as though I need to be near them."

"The link you share is strong. You must not deny that bond." Tenkuu replied gently.

Touma opened his eyes. "I cannot give in to my heart's desire, Tenkuu. If I were to go back, there would be no doubt that they would all know that Sakura is Seiji's daughter as well as mine. The questions would start and then the truth would emerge. I will not destroy Seiji's honor."

"Kourin's wielder brought that dishonor to himself when he took those actions against you, my child. You are not at fault for the dishonor he was brought to himself and his family." Tenkuu stated.

"As long as I remain here, the truth will not need to be made known, Tenkuu. I feel that I must do this." Touma replied.

"And does Kourin not need to know that he has a daughter. Sakura is of his bloodline, and should the need arise, she would be the next wielder of Kourin." Tenkuu reminded him.

"I am aware of this." Touma sighed as he looked at the armor that he had used during the war against the Youjakai. "Forgive me, Tenkuu, but I cannot return. I will bear this pain alone."

"Consider all we have discussed, Touma. You must not forget that you are all connected, and there is a possibility that the dishonor Seiji brought to himself is already known." Tenkuu said.

"No, Tenkuu. I do not believe it is." With that Touma withdrew from his mediation and opened his eyes to look around his room. He stood and placed the yorai into his pocket. He may not need the armor any longer, but he still felt as if he needed to have it with him at all times.

Touma left his room to go to the kitchen and start fixing himself and his daughter breakfast.

Despite living in the United States, Touma had been raising Sakura in the traditional Japanese way. In their home, they spoke only Japanese and they followed Japanese customs. In their home, Touma only cooked Japanese food. He wanted his daughter to remember her heritage.

Touma supposed that he wanted Seiji to be a part of his daughter as the blue-haired man had their daughter in kendo lessons. She was doing quite well, meaning that she had inherited Seiji's talent for kendo.

Touma sighed as he thought of his conversation with Tenkuu. Ever since he had left Japan, Tenkuu had been urging him to return. He had thought, at first, that Tenkuu sensed a battle looming, but nothing had happened in the time since he had left. Touma would not return so that he could protect Seiji from the dishonor that would befall him and his family should the reality of his actions be made known.

Touma looked out the window at the sunlight and smiled. He always thought of Seiji when he saw sunlight. He remembered how the blonde had loved the sunlight so much. "Seiji, I forgave you long ago for what you did. I only pray that you can forgive yourself." He closed his midnight blue eyes for a moment before opening them once again and continuing to make breakfast for him and his daughter. "Seiji, I love you."

* * *

~The Youjakai~

Kayura was kneeling in front of the Ancient's staff in deep mediation. The young woman had been having a foreboding feeling in the last few weeks, and she had spent a great deal of time in meditation in an attempt to discover why. As of yet, she had not come across a reason for this feeling, and yet, she knew better than to ignore the feeling deep within her. Something was wrong. And she needed to know if she should inform the Troopers of what was happening.

A moment later, the staff started to glow, and the rings on the staff start jingling loudly.

Kayura gasped as she quickly rose to her feet. "What?!"

A moment later, Anubis, Nazza, and Rajura raced into the room in full armor.

"Kayura?! What is happening?!" Anubis demanded.

Kayura watched the staff. "Something is wrong! There is an evil presence that has escaped into the mortal world!"

"An evil from this realm?" Rajura asked.

"I am uncertain, Rajura. I can only tell you definitively that something is wrong in the mortal world." Kayura replied.

A moment later, the rings on the staff became still and the glow faded away.

Kayura reached out and took the staff in her hand. "Something is amiss. I am unsure if this evil is from this realm, or if it an evil that we have yet to see. Regardless, we must inform the Troopers of this development at once. They must be made aware that another battle is forthcoming so that they can prepare themselves for the coming battles."

"What of Tenkuu? No one has seen nor heard from in five years." Nazza pointed out.

"After what Kourin pulled, can you blame him? I doubt that we'll ever see Tenkuu again." Anubis stated.

Kayura turned to Anubis. "Let us hope that that is not the case. Touma may have left due to Seiji's actions; however, Touma is also a Trooper, and he knows what his duty is. I have no doubt that once Tenkuu informs Touma that there is trouble, Touma will return and give us aid."

"And in the meantime?" Rajura questioned.

"We four are going to lend our skills to the Troopers and aid them in defending their world." Kayura replied.

The three Masho nodded their agreement.

"Come. We must inform Ryo of this. He will call Shin, Seiji, and Shu together in order to fill them in on what is to come." Kayura stated.

* * *

~New York City, USA~

Touma was washing up the dishes after he and Sakura had finished up their dinner that night. He could hear the TV in the living room where Sakura was watching cartoons. He smiled at that, glad that he was able to give her a better childhood than he himself had had. He had never had friends, playmates, or toys. His daughter all three of those things.

The only thing that he could not give her was both parents; partly because he wanted to protect Seiji and his honor should his actions come to light, and partly because he was unsure if Seiji would want anything to do with their daughter in the first place. And he didn't want to hurt his daughter by taking her to Japan and letting her meet Seiji only for the blonde-haired man to reject her. The mere thought of that made Touma's heart ache.

Suddenly, Touma had a foreboding sense that something was coming, and it was something that would need the Samurai Troopers to stop it.

Touma placed the glass he was holding down before gripping the side of the sink so hard that his knuckles turned white. He now knew that trouble was heading their way now. He could feel it deep within his soul. No matter what he wanted, he was still a Trooper, and he had a duty to aid in the protection of their world. He could not run from that.

A gentle laugh reached the troubled Trooper's ears.

Leaving the dishes, Touma walked to the doorway of the living room and looked inside to find that Sakura was sitting on the couch with her favorite stuffed animal in her hands, watching the cartoon and laughing at the parts that she thought were funny.

Touma looked at her and wondered what Seiji would think of their daughter. Would he think she was the most beautiful child he had ever seen, as the blue-haired man did? Would he find her adorable? Would he be proud to have her as his daughter would? Would he feel, as Touma did, that she was the best thing that could have happened to him, despite the circumstances surrounding her conception? Or would the blonde-haired man loath her for what she represented? Would he feel obligated to care for her instead of wanting to? Would he even acknowledge that she was his daughter?

Touma shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He wished he could prevent Sakura from having to deal with these possibilities. He would wait a bit before making his decision about whether or not he returned to Japan. He had to think about his daughter first and foremost. No matter what his duty was, Sakura was the most important thing in his life, and he would not do anything to endanger her life under any circumstances.

With a quiet sigh, Touma turned and headed back into the kitchen to finish his dishes. He knew he would be communicating with Tenkuu that night, and he knew that he was in for an earful from his armor and ancestor. He dreaded that conversation all together.

But no matter what, he would do what was best for his daughter.

* * *

Let me know if you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next part up soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Information and Decisions

Managed to get the next chapter done. Not as long, but the other chapters will be longer.

/.../- signifies thoughts

{...}- the mind link between the Troopers (not in this chapter, but in future chapters}

Disclaimer: I don't own YST/RW or any affiliated characters.

* * *

Chapter 2- Information and Decisions

~Tokyo, Japan~

Ryo looked at Kayura, who was standing in the Oni armor with the staff in her hand. The black-haired man had just received what he considered to be rather disturbing news. "So, basically what you're telling me is that some kind of evil has escaped into our world, although you have no idea what it is, where it is, what it's capable of, or what it plans to do?"

"I'm afraid not." Kayura replied.

Ryo ran a hand through his black hair, a sign that he was getting frustrated. "Damn it, Kayura! How are we supposed to prepare when we know nothing except for the fact that something is coming?! And don't forget the fact that we're down one member of our team! No one had heard hide nor hair from Hashiba Touma in five years!" The bearer of Rekka was known for his temper, and he had no issues with unleashing it on another person, especially ones he wasn't particular friendly with.

"I understand your frustration, Ryo, but there is little more that I know. We are going to do whatever we can to learn more about this evil force, but I cannot say when it will be." Kayura replied.

Ryo groaned. "Just great. Go years with peace and now we're being called to arms again."

"We are all in this battle together, Rekka. We will aid you in this fight. However, we will be searching for answers as to what this evil is. As we learn those answers, we will relay them to you." Nazza informed him.

"Right. We'll be left here to try and fight whatever comes our way." Ryo replied.

"Should you need our assistance, you need only contact us. I assure you that we will aid you in battle as well." Kayura glanced around. "Is Nasuti here? She is excellent when it comes to research. I had hoped she might be able to aid in shedding light on our new foe."

"She's not here right now, but I'll relay the message to her." Ryo replied.

Kayura nodded. "We will take our leave then. Be prepared, Ryo. We know nothing of this new enemy, so you must be careful."

Ryo nodded. "Don't worry. We can take care of ourselves and each other."

The three Masho then left.

Kayura looked at Ryo sternly. "Ryo, I know your feelings toward Kourin no Seiji. I do not blame you for them."

Ryo tensed at that. He wouldn't deny that a part of him hated Seiji for what the man had done to Touma. There was no excuse for it as far as Ryo was concerned, and there was nothing the blonde could do to earn his forgiveness. Ryo blamed Seiji for the fact that Touma had left and had never been heard from again. The bearer of Rekka would forever blame Seiji for the loss of the blue-haired archer.

"Please understand, Ryo. You must put your anger toward Seiji aside for the time being. You must operate as a team, and should this enemy learn of a rift between you all, then it might spell disaster for us all." Kayura warned.

Ryo nodded. "I get it, Kayura. We're all still dealing with it, and we'll do whatever we can to win. And if that means putting aside our differences and feelings in regard to that, then we will."

Kayura nodded and vanished as well.

Ryo ran a hand through his hair again before bringing his hand down to the back of his neck and rubbed his neck. He had already had one hell of a morning, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better any time soon.

Ryo was also concerned about what would happen if Touma did return to help them. The tension, anger, and pain would be clear in the blue-haired archer's proximity to Seiji. The real question was could Touma put aside what Seiji had done to him in order for them to face this new evil as the team that they had been years ago?

Ryo knew that that was something that he would worry about if Touma decided to come back and help them. Regardless, he had three other team members that he had to inform about the current situation. Taking out his yorai, Ryo closed his eyes and concentrated on it, sending a silent message that the other yorai carriers would take as meaning to meet at the mansion. This form of calling always signaled trouble, which meant that all three of them would know that they needed to get there as fast as they could.

* * *

Shin and Shu had been in the middle of their breakfast.

"Man, Shin! You make the best breakfast!" Shu praised as a wolfed down his breakfast. He was eating as fast as Shin could get it put on the table as he always did.

Shin sighed in exasperation. "Shu, sometimes I think the only reason you love me is because you love my cooking so much."

Shu looked at his boyfriend and grinned before grabbing the smaller man and pulling him down.

"Gahh! Shu, what-Mumph!" Shin was cut off by the lips that were suddenly over his own. Shin, as he always did, reacted to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shu's neck and returning the warrior of Kongo's kiss with as much fervor.

Shu then broke the kiss. "I love you for you, my Suiko." He grinned. "Your abilities in the kitchen are just an added benefit."

Shin blushed. "Shu." He always got embarrassed when Shu would act like this He knew that Shu loved him. He just liked teasing the other man.

Shu's grin then turned wicked. "And your awesome skills in the sack are a benefit, too!"  
"SHU!" Shin exclaimed, turning as red as the armor of Rekka. He then hit Shu hard in the back of the head. "Stop talking like that!" Shin swore that Shu was going to cause him to have a permanent blush one of these days.

Shu snickered. "But I so love to see you blush." He then nuzzled Shin's neck before licking the pale flesh.

Shin gasped. "Shu! Not now! We have work!"

"So we lay out!" Shu grinned. "I work with my family at the restaurant. I can get away with it."

"But I can't!" Shin whined.

"Come on, Shin. For once-"

Whatever Shu had been about to say was cut off as the yorai of Kongo and Suiko started to glow. Both men took their yorais out and looked at them closely, realizing the call for what it was.

"If Ryo's callin', then something's up." Shu stated.

Shin stood. "I'll call in sick. Then we'll head up to the mansion."

Shu nodded and pulled out his cell phone to let his family know that he couldn't make it. He decided not to tell them why since he didn't know what they were up against just yet.

Once calls were made, the two made their way out to Shin's car and both climbed in before they headed toward the Yagyu manor to meet with their fellow Troopers.

* * *

~Sendai, Japan~

As he tended to be, Seiji was the first one in his household to wake up in the morning. He rose from bed and took a shower before he changed into his training clothes and headed out toward the dojo. The blonde-haired man always started off his days in deep mediation. It was good for his mental state and aided him in starting his day.

Besides, after the night he had had, Seiji needed some meditation. He needed to calm and clear his mind for the day so that he would be able to focus on the tasks he was to undertake that day.

The night before, Seiji had been dreaming of what he had done to Touma five years before. Along with it was the knowledge that he had destroyed his friendship with Touma, had dishonored himself and his family, had severely damaged his friendship with the other three Troopers, and had succeeded in driving the blue-haired archer out of all their lives. Of them all, the loss of Touma's friendship and presence in his life was the most difficult for the blonde to deal with.

On top of having the dreams, which were an almost nightly occurrence, he had been informed by his family that they were close to choosing a new bride for him. It wasn't exactly something that Seiji looked forward, but he had accepted that his family wanted him to marry to continue the family, though the wielder of Kourin knew that it was also to punish blonde for his actions. It was for that reason and that reason alone that Seiji did not fight this. He deserved it, as far as he was concerned.

Once inside the dojo, Seiji sat lotus style on the floor at the back of the dojo and closed his eyes, clearing his mind and going into meditation. He needed this clearness in order to function throughout the day.

Before Seiji could go into his meditative state, however, he felt the power of his yorai calling. The blonde opened his eyes before he took the orb out and noticed it was glowing. He instantly knew Ryo was calling. He rose to his feet and headed into his house, going to his room and changing into a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. He also grabbed a jacket and packed a bag before heading down to find his grandfather in the kitchen.

Grandfather Date looked over at his grandson's appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"Ryo is calling. Trouble." Seiji answered the unspoken question.

Despite his anger and shame at the actions his grandson had taken, Grandfather Date knew that Seiji had a duty to perform. He merely nodded his head.

Seiji headed out and put his shoes on before going to his car and starting the drive to the mansion. He wondered what they would be facing this time.

More than that, the blonde wondered if Touma would answer the call. And if he did, what would things with the team be like? Seiji wanted to see Touma and apologize for his actions, though no apologies could erase what he had done. And if Touma wanted to take his anger out on the man, Seiji would allow it. After all, anything the blue-haired bearer of Tenkuu believed he deserved was something the blonde would take.

* * *

~New York City, USA~

Touma was sitting alone in the apartment that he shared with his four-year-old daughter. He had just put Sakura down in bed for the night. The blue-haired man had spent his day at his office in the apartment completing some work for his job. Touma worked as a computer programmer and worked from home for the most part, which was fine with him as it meant that he could be there for his daughter most of the time. The only time he went into work was when there was a meeting or the company's computer systems needed to be upgraded.

Touma went into his bedroom once he knew that Sakura was asleep and ran his hand through his azure locks. He had sensed the power of Tenkuu trying to get his attention all day, but the blue-haired man had ignored it. He wanted to put off speaking with Tenkuu for as long as he could manage, but he knew that he could not run forever. He was still a Trooper, which meant he needed to fight. But that would mean returning to Japan and meeting up with the other Troopers again. Touma wasn't sure he was ready for that, and he knew that that was exactly what Tenkuu would tell him he needed to do.

Touma sat down on the bed with a sigh. He knew that he didn't really have a choice. His main problem was that all his friends would know who Sakura's father was the moment they saw her. After all, all his friends knew he was a hermaphrodite, meaning he could have children despite the fact he was a male. And the violet eyes were a dead giveaway, not to mention the fact that her facial features were reminiscent of Seiji's own.

And the moment Sakura saw Seiji, she would know who he was. He had never hidden the truth from her and had shown her pictures of Seiji, so she would know him and would not hesitate to let Seiji and everyone else know it. Sakura always wanted to meet him, and Touma found that he was not going to have a choice.

The question was could Touma leave his life in New York and return to Japan to live in order for the Date family to be a part of her life? The more important question was whether Touma could handle being around Seiji at this point.

The power of his yorai drew Touma's attention. He walked over to his nightstand and picked the orb up, looking at the glowing blue orb. He knew that it was a call from Ryo for the remaining Troopers to meet him at the mansion. Touma tightened his hand around the orb and closed his eyes. He could not go to that meeting. Not being in New York. But it was a sign that he needed to return since he was a Trooper.

Touma sank down on the bed. He leaned forward and placed a hand against his forehead. "Well, I guess the saying that the past comes back to bite you in the ass is true."

* * *

~Tokyo, Japan~

Ryo was pacing holes in the mansion floor by the time Seiji arrived as the last one at noon that day. The bearer of Rekka was already really tense after the meeting he had had with Lady Kayura and the Masho earlier that day, so he was already on edge.

The other three yorai bearers could see that and knew that whatever this was wasn't good.

"Okay, Ryo. We're all here, so what's this all about?" Shu asked as he snacked on some cookies he had found in the kitchen while they were waiting for Seiji to arrive.

Ryo stopped his pacing and turned to look at the other three Troopers.

Shu and Shin were both sitting on one of the couches while Seiji occupied one of the other couches.

Ryo sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Okay, Kayura and the Masho were here earlier. They came to warn me that some kind of evil escaped into our world and that's about all they could tell me. They don't know what this is evil, what it's capable of, what it wants, or anything like that."

"So, we're going in blind." Seiji stated.

Ryo nodded. "Not real sure what's going to happen. I know we have our own separate lives now, but there are strength in numbers. Until we know exactly what we are dealing with, I think it'll be safe for us all if we all stay at the mansion again."

Shin nodded. "We know from last time that staying together was the best thing. If we're attacked, it's better that all four of us be there than for one of us to face whatever this is."

"Well, my brother's coming into town for a few weeks. Shin and I can let him stay at our place while we stay here." Shu stated.

Ryo nodded and looked at Kourin. "Seiji?"

"I'll speak with my family. Under the circumstances, I think that they will understand." Seiji replied.

Ryo nodded. "We're also going on a training regimen. We've got to be prepared, and we've never actually fought a battle with the new armor that Suzungai gave us."

The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Shu had been hesitant to ask the question considering the fact that Seiji was there, but knew that it had to be asked. "Hey, Ryo. What about Touma?"

The mere mention of the missing member of their team caused the tension in the room to multiply a hundred fold.

Ryo sighed, becoming even more agitated. "I don't know, Shu. He should have received the call, although I don't know if he'll answer it or not. We're going to operate under the assumption that Touma isn't going to show up. Kayura and the Masho have already assured me that they will lend their help in battle when needed, although they are going to focus on learning who our new enemy is and just what they are after."

Shu nodded. A part of him wanted Touma to come back because Touma was his best friend, and he wanted to see the man again. The other part of him didn't because he knew what Seiji had done, and he didn't want Touma going through any unnecessary stress because of his proximity to the blonde.

"Well, I suppose we all need to make arrangements then. We have a lot to get done before we all move here." Shin stated.

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Right. I'll let Nastè know all this. She'll probably help with the research on this new enemy once we know who it is." Ryo stated.

The other three nodded before leaving to get their things in order.

Ryo walked over the mantel and picked up a picture. It had been taken of the entire group shortly before Arago's defeat the second time. Ryo was in the center of all the guys with Touma right beside him on his left and Seiji beside the blue-haired man. Shin was on Ryo's left with Shu beside him. Byakuen was in front of Ryo, and Jun, who had been eight, was sitting on Byakuen's back. Nastè was kneeling on the ground beside Byakuen and Jun. All of them were smiling.

Ryo sighed. "Tou, I know what happened, but I wish you'd come back. We all miss you and just want to see you again. Things haven't been the same since you left us all." Ryo placed the picture back and looked at it. He wondered how things would have been different if Seiji hadn't raped Touma. He supposed he would never know. Ryo closed his eyes a moment. He knew that Rekka longed to feel proximity with Tenkuu as much as Ryo did with Touma. It was difficult for both at the moment as the missing member of their team caused a great deal of stress. Ryo opened his eyes. "Whether you decided to come back and help us or not, Tou, you're always going to be one of us. And you'll always be loved by us, even if we never see each other again." With that, Ryo turned and headed out to do some training. He needed it to get his mind off of everything else.

* * *

~New York City, USA~

Touma sat in his living room. He had a cup of coffee in his hands that he was slowly sipping as he flipped through a photo album that was laid out on his coffee table. It was from the time after Arago's first defeat up to shortly before Touma left and came to America. They were pictures of him, Ryo, Seiji, Shu, Shin, Nastè, Jun, Byakuen, and even some of Kayura and the Masho. They were pictures of a happier time when Touma, for the first time in his life, had felt like he had an actual family.

Growing up, Touma's parents hadn't had the time for him. His father was a scientist who spent 99% of his time in lab, and the other percent resting. His mother was a field journalist who went all over the world. He was lucky if he saw them once or twice a year from the time he was five on. He had virtually raised himself, so he was never really a kid. Family wasn't something Touma had truly understood the concept of until he met the other Troopers and started to see what a family was.

It was one of the main reasons that Touma hated himself for keeping Sakura away from Seiji. He wanted to protect the man's honor, but Touma also knew that he was being unfair as the blonde deserved to know his daughter. And knowing how important family was to the Date family made it even harder.

Touma reached up and rubbed between his eyes. He was at a loss as to what he should do. He had conflicting duties: one to the Troopers and one to his daughter. He knew that his daughter always had and always would mean so much more to him than anything else.

But could Touma turn his back on the others knowing that they would need Tenkuu's help in the coming battle? Probably not.

Could Touma be around Seiji without having any difficulties seeing the blonde again after all these years? Probably not.

Could Touma give up his life in New York to return to Japan permanently in order to allow the Date family to be a part of Sakura's life if that was what their family wanted? If it meant Sakura's happiness, yes.

Touma stopped flipping through the album when he came to a picture of him and Seiji sitting side by side one day when they were having a picnic. Jun had taken the picture, Touma recalled. Touma reached out and gently traced over Seiji's face.

If Touma were to see Seiji again, could he go a second time without telling the blonde how much he really loved him, how much he had always loved him, and how much he always would love him? Maybe.

Could Touma take the rejection that would inevitably come? No.

Was Touma willing to keep Sakura away from her father since the little girl had expressed interest in meeting him, especially of late? Not in a million years.  
Setting the album and his coffee aside, Touma slid to the floor and sat cross-legged before concentrating on his yorai. The dark blue glow surrounded the man's body as the kanji meaning wisdom appeared on his forehead. He slowly delved deeper into his subconscious until he was able to enter the realm where the bearers of the armor and the spirits of the armor themselves connected.

"Touma, my child, I have been calling you for quite some time." Tenkuu did not sound happy at being ignored.

Touma looked up at the armor. "I apologize. I knew what you wished to speak about, and I am trying to get my mind in order before we discuss this."

"Touma, there is trouble coming. The power of all five Troopers is necessary, and you must rejoin your brothers in arms to face this evil alongside them." Tenkuu stated.

"I am aware of that, Tenkuu." Touma ran a hand through his azure locks. "I'm just struggling with it. Everything I've tried to do for the last five years will have been for nothing."

"Perhaps, but if Kourin's sins are not known, then they need to be made known. His actions were uncalled for, and those sins cannot remain buried forever." Tenkuu reminded him.

"Yes, I know, but the fact is that I don't want anyone to throw that in Seiji's face. I love the man, despite everything, and I won't have them punish him." Touma stated.

Tenkuu stared at his descendent for a moment before speaking. "You have a strong and loving heart, my child. Most would not be able to forgive or continue to love a person who had done what Kourin no Seiji has done. You are truly special, and I know that you will make the right choice."

Touma looked up at his ancestor. "I know the choice that is right, but I have to think of my daughter, too. Her safety and happiness have to come first."

Tenkuu looked at Touma. "Touma, despite everything, the Date family are a part of Sakura's family and need to know about her. It is time for you to return home."

Touma sighed before running a hand through his blue hair. All Tenkuu was saying was something that Touma had already knew. And he knew that the moment he returned to Japan there was nothing that would draw him back here. If Sakura was accepted by the Date family, as he felt would happen, he couldn't take her away from them again. And he knew he would not be able to leave the other Troopers a second time. The first time he had managed only to protect Seiji. That wouldn't be an option now. Which meant one thing. Touma looked up at Tenkuu and said what the spirit of the armor had wanted to hear for quite some time. "Don't worry, Tenkuu. I've finally decided that I'm going back to Japan."

The aura of relief and happiness that radiated from Tenkuu was hard for Touma to miss.

"I am glad to hear that, my child. It is time for you to go back. I am rather certain that the other Troopers will be most glad to see you." Tenkuu stated.

Touma gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but I'm going to have to face Ryo and Shu's wrath and Shin's mothering and scolding for leaving the way I did."

"All will be well. And I know that this is best for Sakura as well." Tenkuu stated.

Touma nodded his head. "I know, Tenkuu. I will need about a week to get all of my affairs in order and then I will return to Japan." He sighed. "And I'm going to remain there."

Tenkuu was relieved to hear that bit of news. "Good. The Samurai Troopers do not need to be separated by such distance again."

Touma nodded in agreement. "I will let you know when I am ready to leave to go back to Japan."

Tenkuu gave his agreement to that.

Touma then withdrew from the meditative state and stood up. He turned and looked out the window at the stars in the sky. He stood up and walked to look up into the sky. "Well, I've got a lot to do in a week's time." He turned and went to his daughter's room, looking into to see that Sakura was sound asleep with a smile on her face. /Sakura, you'll get your wish and meet your daddy soon. I only hope that things go well./ Touma turned and headed into his office. He sat down and started making a list of the things that he needed to do.

Touma was a little nervous about going back, mainly because he didn't know how Sakura would be received. He hoped that his friends would understand. And he hoped more than anything that Seiji and his family would accept Sakura because the blue-haired man couldn't handle the thought of them hurting his daughter by rejecting her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Touma

Got the next chapter done.

/.../- signified thoughts

{...}- signifies the mind link in later chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! YST/RW belongs to their creators!

* * *

Chapter 3- Touma's Return to Japan

~Tokyo, Japan~

Shu was laid out on one of the couches in the Yagyu manor with his head on a pillow and his feet propped up on the other end of the couch. He had his arm thrown over his eyes as he snored loudly.

Seiji and Shin were sitting on another couch. Shin's head was resting back against the couch as he slept quietly. Seiji was sitting with his arms crossed and his head lowered slightly, also asleep.

Ryo was on the last couch in the room. He was lying on his side with one arm tucked under his head while his other arm hung limply over the side of the couch. He was also sleeping and snoring softly.

It had been a week since Kayura had forewarned them about the coming battles, and the Troopers had found themselves fighting every day. They were just barely able to defeat each opponent, and they knew that unless they had the added power of Tenkuu, they were not going to last long.

After the rough battle they had just faced that morning, the four had drug themselves into the house and collapsed on the couches before all four wound up in a deep sleep.

Byakuen was also sleeping in the room, watching over his charges as he always did when they were resting after a battle.

Nastè, whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail, looked in to find them all asleep.

Jun, now almost as tall as Nastè was and with hair about the same length of Ryo's, looked in as well. "I think they're down for the count, Nastè."

Nastè nodded. "They need to rest. These battles have been tough on them, and I don't see them getting any easier." She looked at the large white tiger in the room. "Byakuen."

The tiger's ears perked up before raising his head to look at Nastè.

"Jun and I are going into Shinjuku for a bit. We'll be back later." Nastè told him.

The tiger let off a small roar before lying his head back down.

Nastè and Jun then left the house once Nastè had grabbed her purse. The two got into the same red jeep that Nastè had had since the first time she had met them all, and they headed for Shinjuku.

"Nastè, do you think Ryo ni-chan and the others are going to be able to defeat this new enemy without Touma ni-chan being here?" Jun asked. Despite being nearly fourteen years old, Jun still called all the Troopers ni-chan like he had done when he first met them.

"I don't know, Jun." Nastè sighed. "Considering the state they have been returning home in, I'd say no. This enemy is strong." Her brows furrowed in frustration. "And from what Ryo has told me, the enemy seems to be targeting Seiji for whatever reason. He's the one that's always attacked first, and the soldiers that are aiding this new enemy are always ganging up on Seiji. He's the one being worn down the most."

Jun looked out the window. "I wonder if Touma ni-chan even knows what's going on."  
Nastè glanced at Jun before returning her eyes to the road. "I'm sure he has an idea. The fact is that none of us have had any contact with Touma in five years. There's no telling where he is at the moment."

Jun looked back at his adoptive mother. "Is there any chance that he'll come back?"

"I don't know." Nastè hated thinking of what Seiji had done to Touma and knew that that might be enough to keep Touma from ever coming back to them. "After what happened with him and Seiji, I'm not sure Touma would want to come back. And I can't say that I blame him."

Jun had learned only a year ago the real reason behind Touma's departure, and he was angry and disappointed in what Seiji had done. He had been doing kendo since he had been ten, and Seiji had been his teacher. While the boy still admired Seiji, he had to admit that he had lost some respect for the blonde-haired warrior of Kourin.

* * *

Touma hadn't been here in Shinjuku in years, but it also felt like he had never left. He felt right at home here and was assaulted by memories of fighting the Youjakai here, meeting the other Troopers, Nastè, and Jun for the first time, and the memories of being in the city in times of peace with the other Troopers. It gave him a feeling of nostalgia. A tugging on his hand had him looking down into eyes that reminded him so much of the man he loved.

"Papa? Is this where we are going to live?" Sakura asked. She spoke flawless Japanese and had a slight Japanese accent since all Touma would speak in their home in New York was Japanese. His daughter was Japanese and was a Japanese-born citizen, despite the fact that he had raised her in America. And he had raised her in the traditional Japanese way.

"In this area, yes. We'll stay at the hotel until I find an apartment for us to stay in, sweetheart." Touma held his daughter's hand as they walked through Shinjuku.

Sakura was excited about being in Japan. She hadn't seen the land of her birth before and was thrilled to be able to see it all. She really couldn't wait to meet her daddy. Her papa had told her that she would be meeting him soon, and she couldn't wait to meet the man. She had seen pictures of him and would know her daddy on sight.

Touma looked at his watch and saw that it was close to time for lunch. He noticed a place that he loved eating at in the past. He hoped his daughter would like it as well. "Come on, Sakura. We're going to get something to eat before we do anything else."

Sakura nodded, also hungry.

The two headed for the crosswalk so that they could cross to the other side of the street for the restaurant.

* * *

Nastè and Jun had started walking around Shinjuku, running the few errands that Nastè had to get done for the day.

"Where to next, Nastè?" Jun asked. He was carrying a bag of a few things that Nastè had picked up. Mainly a few medical supplies that would be needed now that the Troopers were fighting again,

"We're heading to the bridal shop." Nastè replied.

"Bridal shop?!" Jun cried. Oh, not again! He was so tired of having to go on the trips for Ryo and Nastè's wedding. He was a boy, not a girl!

"Oh, come now, Jun. Ryo and I are getting married. And I still haven't found a wedding dress yet. I need to look." Nastè said.

Jun sighed before looking across the street.

And promptly froze.

Standing at the crosswalk was a man with blue hair. And blue hair wasn't common at all! In fact, there were only two people that Jun knew who had blue hair: Anubis and Touma. And that was definitely not Anubis.

"Come on, Jun." Nastè said as she walked.

The light for the crosswalk had turned green, and Touma started across.

"Nastè, wait!" Jun called.

Nastè stopped and turned back to her son. "What is it, Jun?"

Instead of answering her, Jun shoved the bag into her hands and turned to run.

"Jun, stop! What are you doing?!" Nastè had no clue what had gotten into her son, and she was close to strangling the teenager for this.

* * *

Touma had kept a tight hold on his daughter's hand as he knew that she had a tendency to dart off at times. And he didn't need her darting off right now. Once they were across, he headed in the direction of the restaurant he wanted to go to.

"Papa, is this place good to eat at?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura. I've eaten here several times in the past, and they have good food." Touma assured his daughter.

Sakura had an appetite like Touma, but she had a habit of eating slowly and properly, like Seiji. She was really a mixture of Touma and Seiji, from her looks to her attitudes to her personality.

"TOUMA NI-CHAN!"

Touma was startled. There was only one person who had _**ever **_called him that. He turned only to have someone throw themselves right into his arms, causing Touma to lose his grip on his daughter's hand and almost fall backwards.

"Touma ni-chan, I can't believe that it's you! It's been so long! I'm so glad to see you!" the teenager rambled.

Touma looked down at the brown-haired teen and made the connection. He reached down, pulled the teen back, and raised his head to look into light blue eyes. "Jun?"

Jun smiled brightly. "I can't believe that you're here, Touma ni-chan!"

Touma smiled at the boy. He felt at ease seeing Jun once again. A gasp caught his attention, and Touma looked up to find himself looking into Nastè's green eyes.

"Touma?" Nastè's voice held disbelief, as if she couldn't believe that Touma was standing right in front of her.

Touma smiled at her. "Hey, Nastè. It's been a long time."

Nastè smiled and walked forward to hug Touma. "I'm so glad to see you, Tou."

Touma chuckled. "It's good to see you, too, Nastè."

Sakura watched this in a slight bit of confusion. She recognized the woman as Yagyu Nasuti. She remembered seeing pictures of her in her papa's collection of pictures. The teenager looked kind of like the little boy Jun from the pictures. "Papa?"

The small voice caught Jun and Nastè's attention. Both looked at the little girl and gasped. She looked like a mixture of Touma and Seiji.

Touma smiled and knelt down by his daughter. "Sakura, these are two friends of mine from before you were born. This is Yagyu Nasuti and her son, Jun."

Sakura smiled up at them, her violet eyes bright. "Hello. Papa's told me all about you. I've seen you in his pictures."

Nastè managed to get a grip on herself. "Well, hello there, Sakura. I'm glad to meet you. You sure are a beautiful girl."

Sakura blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Yagyu-san."

"Oh, none of that. Just call me Nastè. Everyone else does." Nastè told her.

"And just call me Jun. How old are you?" Jun asked.

"I just turned four." Sakura replied.

Touma stood back up. "We were about to get some lunch. Would you two like to join us?"

Nastè and Jun weren't about to say no when they were able to see Touma again. They immediately said yes, and the four entered the restaurant Touma had been heading to in the first place.

* * *

After Seiji had woken up, he was surprised to find that it was almost one. They had been sleeping for a while. Then again, the battle hadn't exactly been easy, either. The blonde had gotten up and headed into the kitchen to make himself some tea. His entire body was sore. He half-wondered if the way the enemy was coming at him was punishment for raping Touma. If it was, then he deserved to feel like this.

"How are you feeling, Seiji?" Shin asked from behind him.

Seiji turned and looked at Shin, his cup of tea in his hand. "I'm fine."

Shin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. After all those blows you took, you've got to be sore as hell. We saw how they pummeled you before we got there to help. You could probably collapse in bed and not get out of it for a week."

"If not longer." Seiji admitted.

Shin rubbed the back of his neck. "The Youjakai was a walk in the park compared to all this." He headed into the kitchen to start making something for lunch.

"We had five then." Seiji muttered.

Shin looked at the blonde and saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. He walked over and placed his hand on the warrior of Kourin's shoulder, causing Seiji to look at him. "You feel guilty about it, don't you?"

Seiji nodded, giving up on hiding it from Shin. "I keep going over that day in my head. I just, I don't understand what would drive me to do something like that to Touma." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I never thought I would do something like that to him. I mean, I-" Seiji trailed off, wondering if the auburn-haired man would believe him after what he had done.

"Loved him." Shin finished. He chuckled at Seiji's shocked expression. "It's hard to hide that from me, Seiji. You were too open with Touma. Much more so than the rest of us. You trusted him with your heart, even if you didn't realize it at the time. You're good at masking your emotions, but I learned how to look through that. I saw how much you loved him."

Seiji slumped back against the counter, which was unusual for him. "I don't know why I did it, Shin. My memories of that day are kind of hazy, but I know what I did. It kills me not knowing why. I just, I wish I knew. I never thought-I never wanted-" Seiji trailed off, knowing that if he opened that topic he would break down as he had when he thought of it in the past.

"I understand. Somewhat. We can't change what happened, Seiji." Shin removed his hand. "If you love Touma, though, why haven't you fought your family on the arranged marriage?"

"Because I have no reason to fight it. Even if Touma comes back, he'll hate me. There's no hope now. And I deserve to be unhappy." Seiji stated.

"No. You don't. Seiji, what you did was dishonorable, but you could have hidden it all these years with Touma gone. But you didn't. You told us all the truth. That was honorable." Shin stated.

Seiji shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"Seiji, this is just my personal opinion, but I feel that the only one who has any right to punish you for what you did is Touma. Your parents, your grandfather, us…we don't have that right." Shin stated.

Seiji wanted to argue further, but Shu came into the room. That wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about in front of the bearer of Kongo. Or Rekka for that matter.

"What's for lunch, Shin?" Shu asked.

Shin sighed. "I'm just getting to that." He looked around. "Are Nastè and Jun here?"

"Nastè's jeep is gone, so I'm assuming that she and Jun went to town for some reason." Seiji stated.

"Probably." Ryo walked into the kitchen with Byakuen trailing behind him. "She had some things she needed to do. Probably took Jun so we could get the rest we need." He covered his mouth as he yawned. "We needed that rest."

"Well, I'll look and see what we have and make some lunch." Shin said. He turned and glared at Shu. "Out."

"But-" Shu started to protest.

Shin shook his head and pointed to the door. "Out! I don't let you stay in the same room with me as I cook for a reason, Shu! Now go, or you're on the couch tonight!"

Shu grumbled as he lumbered out of the kitchen.

Ryo laughed. "How do you manage that when you're at your apartment?"

"Same way." Shin smirked. "And Shu knows I'll put him on the couch if he does come in here. And I don't mean for one night."

"How long then?" Ryo asked.

"Last time it was a week." Shin replied before rummaging through the refrigerator.

Byakuen nuzzled Ryo's side.

Ryo patted his head. "Okay, boy. You go on out and hunt. We'll be fine."

Byakuen gave a loving growl before running out the door to hunt down his own meal.

* * *

Touma had been pleasantly surprised that not much had changed with the restaurant. There were a few new items on the menu, but other than that, the décor was pretty much the same. He liked having a bit of familiarity, though nothing could compare to the familiarity of being around Nastè and Jun.

"So, how long have you been back in town, Touma?" Nastè asked, wanting to keep the conversation light-hearted for the little girl at the table.

"We arrived late last night. I'm working on finding an apartment for us. Right now, we're staying at a hotel." Touma replied before taking a sip of his iced tea.

"No, you are not." Nastè retorted.

Touma blinked in surprise.

"There is no way that a friend of mine is going to stay in a hotel. You are staying with me at the mansion, Touma. And don't try to argue with me!"

Touma laughed lightly. "Nastè, my memory is fine. I know that arguing with you is pointless."

Jun was uneasy. He knew that Seiji was living there and wondered how Touma would deal with something like that.

Sakura cocked her head to the side before she spoke. "Papa, when am I going to get to meet my daddy?"

Nastè had forgotten all about Seiji living at the mansion and paled slightly. She was just as surprised as Jun to hear Sakura ask that question.

Touma smiled gently at his daughter. "Soon, Sakura. I promise."

/Sooner than you think, Touma./ Nastè thought.

Jun looked at Touma. "Where have you been living, Touma ni-chan?"

"I was accepted by Columbia University in New York to attend school there. That's where I've been, Jun." Touma stated.

"For five years?" Nastè asked.

"No. Only about four. Moved there when Sakura was about six months old." Touma replied.

Nastè's heart dropped. /That means Touma was here in Japan for over a year after Seiji raped him. But why didn't he come back home? We would have understood./

"That's cool. I'd like to go to New York. At least for a good reason." Jun stated.

Nastè and Touma understood that Jun was referring to the incident with Shikaisen when he had Seiji and neither wanted to go through something like that again, though it was a possibility considering they had a new enemy.

While they were eating their lunch, Sakura was asking Nastè and Jun all kinds of questions about where they lived.

Sakura's eyes widened before a bright smile enveloped her face. "You mean I'll get to see a real tiger?!" She had gotten a bit louder than necessary.

"Sakura." Touma's voice was stern. "There is no need to get so loud. Remember that you are indoors and in public." He didn't tolerate misbehavior in public, and he definitely did not tolerate speaking too loudly in public.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Sorry, Papa." She had forgotten that in her excitement.

Nastè smiled. "Yes. You'll get to see Byakuen. He's quite big, but a big softy once you get to know him."

Jun laughed. "He's good for riding around on his back. And he makes an even better pillow. Soft and warm."

Sakura giggled. "I can't wait to see him. I've seen him in a lot of Papa's pictures."

"There's nothing like seeing a live tiger up close and personal." Jun stated.

Sakura nodded, rather excited.

Nastè was rather surprised to see that other than getting a little loud that one time, Sakura was perfectly behaved while in the restaurant. There were older children in the restaurant who were acting much worse than she was. It seemed that Sakura had Seiji's courteous manner for behavior. Or it might have been Touma not allowing it. Or a combination of the two. Regardless, Sakura was a well behaved four-year old. She hoped that when she and Ryo had children that they were half as well-behaved as Sakura was. Though considering the fact that Ryo would be the father of said children, there wasn't much hope of that happening.

Once lunch was over, the four left the restaurant once Nastè had paid the bill, insisting on paying for Touma and Sakura as well.

"Come on, Sakura. We need to be going." Touma said, holding his daughter's hand.

"Do you have to go soon?" Nastè was slightly afraid that if Touma left now that she wouldn't see him again.

Before Touma could respond, Sakura noticed a park down the street. "Papa, is that Shinjuku National Park that you told me about?"

Touma looked before he smiled. "Yes, Sakura. That's it." He had fond memories of being there with the guys having fun during the time of peace that they were living in. He had also promised his daughter that he would take her there.

"May we go there now, Papa?" Sakura asked, looking up with shining violet eyes. She also had the same look Touma had when he would want something. It was a look that Shu had dubbed Touma's 'get-whatever-I-want-look-without-really-trying' or his 'kicked-puppy' look as Ryo had loved to call it, or his 'puppy-dog-eyes' as Shin had termed it.

Touma sighed before glancing at his watch. "Okay, Sakura. We can go for maybe an hour."

"Thank you, Papa!" Sakura launched forward and hugged her papa around the waist.

Touma chuckled at that.

"Mind if we come along?" Nastè asked, wanting to spend just a bit more time with her old friend before he had to leave.

"If you want." Touma didn't mind having Jun and Nastè around. He liked being around them again.

The group of four headed over to the park, which had a playground area.

Sakura was excited to see the playground and immediately headed over there with Touma's permission.

"Hey! Wait up, Sakura!" Jun headed after her as he hadn't lost some of his childhood tendencies yet.

Touma chuckled, glad to see that Jun had retained some of his childishness that had probably helped them keep their sanity and their focus during the war with the Youjakai. He sat down on a nearby bench to watch his daughter play.

Nastè sat down beside him. "Have you done all right, Touma?"

Touma smiled. "I'm doing well, Nastè. I was working as a computer programmer when I was in New York. I was actually able to work from home, so I was there for Sakura the majority of the time. I made good money, and we lived comfortably." He chuckled. "But I couldn't escape the fact that I missed Japan. We lived in the traditional Japanese way, even though we lived in America. I wanted her to know about her heritage. It's good to be back."

Nastè looked at him sadly. "Touma, you know you could have come home at any time. We would have gladly welcomed you back. We would have welcomed both of you."

"I know, Nastè, but-" Touma trailed off, not sure how to explain why he left without exposing what Seiji had done to him. It would be difficult to prevent anyone from finding out now that he had returned with Sakura. And he knew that they could tell that Seiji was her father.

"Touma, you should have told us what happened. You didn't have to leave. If you had just told us what Seiji did to you-" Nastè started.

Touma whipped his head around to look at Nastè in shock. "You know?!" He turned deathly pale. How had they found out?!

Then it registered, and Nastè gasped. "You left so we wouldn't find out." It was said in a whisper.

Touma swallowed thickly.

"You weren't running from Seiji. You left to stop anyone from finding out. You were protecting him." Nastè saw the look in Touma's dark blue eyes and knew that she was right. "Touma, after what he did, why-"

Touma shook his head. "Please, Nastè. Don't ask me that."

Nastè's eyes were full of pain. "Oh, Touma. You shouldn't have left. Not long after you left, Seiji told us the truth. Told us what he had done."

Touma felt sick. They knew. They all knew what had happened.

"Gods, Touma. Why would you try to protect him? What Seiji did was unforgiveable!" Nastè couldn't believe that Touma had left to protect Seiji.

Touma put his finger to his lips. "Lower your voice." He looked toward his daughter to see she was happily swinging with Jun behind her, pushing her. "I don't want Sakura to hear you. For one, she is too young to understand. And secondly, I won't have her view of her father tarnished under any circumstances." His voice was firm and told Nastè that he would not be swayed on the subject.

Nastè sighed. "All right, Touma." She looked to see that her son was having a good time playing with Sakura, despite the fact that the little girl was only four.

"I forgave him a long time ago, Nastè." Touma admitted. He sighed. "I forgave him before I even left the mansion."

"How-" Nastè started.

"I was able to, Nastè. I do not condone what Seiji did. I could never do that. But I forgave him, and I let it go. You and the others need to do the same. You can't change the past, and I won't have any of you treating Seiji differently just because of what happened. I know him, and I'm rather certain that he has been wracked with guilt for the last five years." Something that the archer hoped to change.

"Yes. He has been." Nastè knew that the blonde had been guilt-ridden. It was what led him to telling them what he had done in the first place. "We've all been angry with him, I admit that. It's hard not to be since his actions drove you out of all of our lives."

Touma started to speak."

"But," Nastè continued, "I can try to put it behind me." She looked at him. "You'll have to personally tell Ryo, Shu, and Shin that, though. I don't think that they will listen to me."

Touma nodded in understanding. His eyes watched his daughter enjoy swinging. "Does anyone else know?" He prayed not.

Nastè looked at Touma and decided he needed to know the whole truth. "Seiji told his family."

Touma sighed. He had feared as much. He knew the blonde swordsman, and he should have known that Seiji was going to tell his family what he had done. The man had a strong sense of honor, and he knew that Seiji would have felt the need to tell his family.

"They were angry." Nastè watched Touma carefully, seeing the exasperation in his eyes. "Furious, really. I think their disappointment in him bothered Seiji a great deal more than their anger. He's been living in Sendai since he told them."

Touma nodded. He hoped that Seiji's family would let go of their anger as well. He didn't want their anger affecting the way they treated him.

"They're looking to arrange a marriage for him." Nastè stated.

Touma felt his heart ache at that knowledge. He still loved the warrior of Kourin, regardless of the past. He loved him dearly. He had let go of what happened because he loved the man.

Nastè saw the pain in those midnight blue eyes and knew her suspicions about why Touma wanted to protect Seiji and why he had forgiven him so easily were confirmed. Touma loved Seiji. Even after what he had done. "There was a girl before this, but she acted in a way that his family found dishonorable. That one ended not long ago, and they are searching for a new bride."

Touma nodded numbly.

"It's their way of punishing Seiji for what he did. They feel that he needs to be punished for what he did since no one else will, and they feel that this is the best way." Nastè stated.

Touma looked at her quickly, horrified. "But to tie him to someone that he could never love for the rest of his life is cruel!" He managed to keep his voice down so that he did not draw his daughter's attention.

"Touma, no one has really punished Seiji. They feel like he needs to be punished." Nastè stated.

Touma shook his head. "Not this way. It isn't fair to Seiji. He doesn't deserve that."

"Well," Nastè started, wondering if she was doing the right things by saying this, "perhaps they need to hear that. And they might listen if it comes from the one who was wronged by Seiji in the first place."

Touma looked shocked. "Are you suggesting-"

"Seiji doesn't want to get married to anyone, but he feels horrible about what he did to you. He hasn't said much, but we can tell. Or at least Shin and I can. Seiji feels like he deserves this. And he won't say no to his family. Not with his past actions." Nastè smiled at the bearer of Tenkuu. "If you were to tell Seiji's family that you forgave him and asked them not to do this, I think they might be willing to stop. If only to honor your wishes. They have a great sense of honor, and I believe that they would honor your request."

Touma turned to look at his daughter. He knew that he would have to go to Sendai to talk to Seiji's family. And he would need to do it before he saw the other four Troopers. It would also mean taking Sakura with him. Would Seiji's family react well to that? Would it only make them want to punish the blonde more? But Touma couldn't stand by and do nothing. He loved Seiji with all his heart and probably always would. He had to try to save Seiji from this life that he knew the blonde wouldn't be happy in.

"Touma?" Nastè asked softly, wondering if she should have kept quiet.

Touma turned to look back at her. He knew what he had to do. "Nastè, will the guys be okay without the power of Tenkuu helping them in battle for a few more days?"

"They should be. They've been looking at this from the standpoint that you weren't going to come back. They're not expecting you." Nastè replied.

Touma nodded. "I'll rent a car and head up to Sendai with Sakura today."

Nastè nodded. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call and let you know." Touma glanced over at his daughter. He hoped that this meeting with Seiji's family went as well as he was hoping it would.

Nastè sighed. "Touma, you realize that his family will know Sakura is Seiji's daughter the moment they see her eyes."

Touma nodded. "I know. I just hope they won't resent her because of the way she was conceived."

Nastè smiled. "Touma, the Dates are a very family-oriented clan. I have no doubt that they will welcome her with open arms."

"I hope so." Touma stated.

Nastè reached over and patted Touma's shoulder. "Just promise me that once you leave Sendai, you will come straight to the mansion. Since you forgave him, I'm assuming you have no problems with living in the same house as Seiji."

Touma smiled. "It's fine with me. It'll give Seiji a chance to interact with Sakura, so no, it doesn't faze me. And I will call you to let you know when I'm heading back. Just one favor."

"Don't tell the others you're back. I know. I'll let it be a surprise for when you arrive." Nastè promised.

Touma smiled. "Thank you, Nastè. I appreciate it."

Nastè nodded. "Tou, you have a very forgiving heart. You have a great deal more compassion for Seiji than I think I could have ever had."

"It's my nature." Touma stated. And he loved the man so much that it was hard not to forgive him.

* * *

Seiji sat in the woods mediating. It was the same area that he had gone to when he had lived here before to mediate in. It was the place he had run to after he had raped Touma. It was a night that would forever haunt the swordsman.

Seiji's mind had been running nonstop since his talk with Shin. He hadn't thought he was that easy to read. Then again, it was well-known among the Troopers that it was pointless to attempt to hide anything from Shin. The man had a sixth sense about these kinds of things.

Regardless, Seiji had thought that mediating would help get his mind in order, but he found that he couldn't slip into his meditative state. He was too emotional. He ran a hand through his blonde hair before looking up at the blue sky. "Touma, I don't deserve to ask, but please forgive me. I don't know what would lead me to do something that horrible to you. You never knew it, but I loved you back then. I still do. I just want you to know that I am sorry." He shook his head and brought his hand to his eyes as he felt tears fill them once again. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. At least not where Touma was concerned.

Seiji sighed before lying back in the grass, staring up at the sky. He had gone through that day so many times it was ridiculous. He couldn't pinpoint one single event or moment where he decided he would do it. His memory was hazy at best, but he could remember what had happened. He knew what he had done.

Seiji groaned. Damn it! Why did he do it?!

"You know, dwelling on stuff is never good."

Seiji looked back to see Shu standing there, with his arms crossed. The blonde man stood up and turned to Shu. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering, Shu persisted. "So, you were in love with Touma?"

Seiji turned paler than he already was when he realized that Shu had heard his conversation with Shin. "Yes." He looked down. "I know it's hard to believe, but-"

Shu sighed. "I could pummel you into the ground for what you did to Tou."

Seiji winced knowing he deserved it, but fearing the strength the warrior of Kongo had.

"I hated you for a long time, but it happened. We can't change it. It hurt me worse because Tou and I grew up together. I hate seeing him hurt." Shu stated.

"Shu, you have every right to hate me." Seiji stated, looking into smoky blue eyes.

"Maybe, but something I learned during the war with the Youjakai was that you need value what you have. Regardless of the past, you are still my friend. I'm not sure I can ever completely forgive you for what you did, but I have put it in the past. Mostly. You need to do the same." Shu stated.

"I don't know if I can, Shu." Seiji stated, a bit of his pain seeping into his voice.

Shu walked over to him. "Seiji, I know Touma, and I have no doubt that he wouldn't want you to dwell on this so much. Touma ain't some dainty wallflower. I'm sure he's fine. He also would want you to get past it. So you need to. Besides, we need you thinking about the battles we're facing, not the past."

Seiji sighed. "I know, Shu. I know."

"Come on, Blondie." Shu grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back toward the house. "Shin fixed some desert." He grinned. "You know there won't be any left unless you come now."

Seiji nodded and followed Shu, who let go of him. /I'd like to move on, Shu, but it's hard. What I did haunts me every day. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to stop dwelling on it./

Seiji wondered if he would ever get the chance to express to Touma that he was sorry about what happened. He knew the reaction would probably be disbelief and anger, but he'd take the anger. He just wanted a chance to try to make amends.

* * *

Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4: Seiji's Family

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from YST/RW!

* * *

Chapter 4- Seiji's Family

Touma had felt a bit uneasy as he drove toward Sendai. He had only met the Dates a few times before, and he wasn't sure how they would react to seeing him, given what had happened five years before. The blue-haired man glanced in the rearview mirror to look at the backseat and noticed that Sakura was busy playing her Nintendo 3DS. He smiled. He knew the Dates might not approve of such things, but Touma had not had much of a childhood, so he did everything he could to ensure that his daughter had a wonderful life.

Sakura looked up from her game and looked at her papa. "Papa, will we be there soon?"

Touma smiled. "Yes, Sakura. We only have a little bit longer."

Sakura put her game down. "Will they like me?" She knew that they were going to see her daddy's family and hoped that they liked her.

"Sakura, they'll love you." Touma assured her. He felt certain that the Dates would take quickly to her, even though his paranoia was that they wouldn't.

"Okay." Sakura looked out the window. "Will my daddy be there?"

"No. Not here, Sakura. You'll see your daddy in a few days. I promise." Touma assured her.

Sakura nodded, smiling. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"I know you can't." Touma smiled. "You will soon, though."

Sakura nodded before taking her game back and starting to play again.

/Seiji, I hope that you love Sakura as much as I do. She's the perfect combination of the two of us./ Touma mentally sighed. /And she already loves you so much because of what I've told her about you. I'd never make you out to be a monster. To anyone, and certainly not to our daughter./

* * *

Date Satsuki was in the kitchen of the Date family home making dinner for herself, her mother, her father, and her grandfather. Her mother and grandfather would come in soon from teaching classes in the dojo for dinner, and her father would get home from work soon, so she was making sure that dinner was ready when they got in. Sakura had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and dark eyes.

Satsuki had always been close to her brother, and it had horrified her when she found out what Seiji had done. However, unlike the rest of her family, Satsuki had decided to talk with Seiji about it calmly. She had learned that Seiji was guilt-ridden because of what he had done. She saw how much self-hatred he had because of what he had done. She saw the pain it brought him. It was probably why she had forgiven him, despite the fact that Seiji had not forgiven himself at all.

Satsuki sighed as she thought of her brother. /Seiji was wrong, but he does not deserve to be forced to marry like this. Not as punishment./ But she knew that there was no swaying her family on the matter.

A knock on the door brought Satsuki out of her thoughts. She turned and headed to the door, opening it. And gasped in shock.

Touma looked at the young woman and found that he did not recognize her. He wondered if this was to be Seiji's bride. He decided politeness would get him further than anything else would. "Good evening. My name is-"

Satsuki smiled brightly before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I know exactly who you are, Touma-san. You don't look that different." She pulled back and looked at him with bright eyes. "How are you? It's been so long."

Touma blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure that he knew this woman, but she clearly knew who he was. "I'm sorry?"

Satsuki giggled. "You don't recognize me? It's Satsuki."

Touma's eyes widened. "Satsuki-san?! My, you've grown up since I last saw you." He smiled at her. "You are a beautiful young woman now. I'm sure your father has to fight off the suitors." He felt more at ease now that he knew this was Seiji's sister, not his bride.

Satsuki laughed. "Yes. Suppose so. Father and Grandfather are always watching me. Come in. Come in." She walked in the house.

Touma entered the house, holding his daughter's hand.

Sakura had looked at the young woman that had hugged her papa and wondered who she was. She held her papa's hand a tightly, a little nervous.

Touma gave his daughter a reassuring squeeze. He had no doubt that Satsuki was going to fall in love with Sakura the moment she laid eyes on her.

"When did you get into town?" Satsuki asked, having not noticed Sakura yet.

"Not long ago. I decided to come here. I needed to speak with your family." Touma said.

"Of course." Satsuki suspected that she knew what about. "I was just making dinner. I'm certain that my family would love for you to have dinner with us."

"We would love to have dinner with you." Touma said.

"We?" Satsuki then noticed the small child behind him. "Touma-san, who is this?"

Sakura finally looked at the woman from behind her papa.

Satsuki gasped. She felt as if she was looking right into her brother's eyes. The child's eyes were not as sharp and intense as her brother's, but they were certainly the color of her brother's eyes. And her facial features were her brother's as well. She looked at Touma.

Touma smiled. "Satsuki-san, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Sakura." He looked at his daughter. "Sakura, this is your aunt, Satsuki. She is your daddy's younger sister."

Satsuki smiled at the young girl before kneeling down in front of her. "Hello, Sakura-chan. It's good to meet you."

Sakura hesitantly let go of her papa's hand before walking forward. "Hello." She looked into Satsuki's dark eyes. "You're pretty."

Satsuki smiled. "You're beautiful, yourself." She reached out and pulled Sakura into a hug. "I'm glad to meet you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "So am I, Aunt Satsuki."

Touma had known that Satsuki would be happy to meet Sakura. He had known that Seiji's younger sister loved children, so it was no surprise that she accepted Sakura easily.

Sakura looked back at her papa. "Papa, I'm glad to meet Daddy's sister."

Touma nodded. "I know."

Satsuki stood up. "I know that everyone will love for you both to stay for dinner."

Touma nodded. "Thank you, Satsuki-san."

The back door opened and closed. "Satsuki."

Touma recognized the voice as Date Hitoro, Seiji's grandfather. He had always been a little nervous around the elder Date. He knew he had nothing to fear, but Hitoro had a sharp, dark gaze and an imposing stance.

"In here, Grandfather." Satsuki said.

Hitoro, who had long silver hair that was tied at his back and dark eyes as well as a stance that just demanded respect, entered the foyer area and was startled to find none other than Hashiba Touma standing in the foyer with his granddaughter. He had never expected to see the blue-haired young man again. But here he was. "Hashiba-san, are you well?"

"Of course, Date-san. And please, just call me Touma." Touma replied. He noticed that the elder Date had not changed that much.

"Welcome to our home. Please, come into the family room." Hitoro stated.

Sakura had felt a little uneasy at the sight of the older man and had hidden behind her papa once more. She held tightly onto his shirt.

Touma sighed. "Sakura, please come out. There is no reason to be shy." He felt Sakura shake her head into his back.

Hitoro looked confused until he noticed the small form behind Touma. "Touma-san, who is this?"

"My daughter." Touma replied. He reached behind himself and gently took Sakura's hand in his and pulled her out, but kept her hand in his. "Sakura." He gently prodded.

Sakura looked at her papa before looking at the elder man. She was a bit uneasy and backed into her papa.

"It's all right, Sakura." Touma assured her.

Hitoro was shocked. He didn't need anyone to tell him that this was the child of Touma and his grandson. Gods, but she was beautiful. And he judged her to be about four years old, which was about right.

A moment later, Date Mika, Seiji's mother, entered the room. The woman has short black hair and dark eyes, though not as dark as her father's. She was shocked. "Hashiba-san?" She felt like she could not call him Touma considering what her son had done to him. She then noticed the child and gasped.

"Sakura, this is Date Hitoro, your daddy's grandfather, and this is his mother, Date Mika." Touma said gently. He knew his daughter was a bit overwhelmed, considering this made five new people she had met in one day, and she would still meet one more that day.

Mika felt like crying. She could see her son in the little girl, and she knew when Touma would have been pregnant with her. This was so wrong! Touma didn't deserve what her son had done to him!

"Sakura, please introduce yourself." Touma nudged.

Sakura then bowed to them. "Konnichiwa. My name is Date Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you."

Hitoro and Mika were shocked to hear that Touma had given Sakura their family name. Seiji's family name. This was getting to be too much.

Satsuki took a deep breath. "Touma-san, why don't you two go into the sitting room? It'll still be about half an hour before dinner is ready."

Touma smiled. "Thank you, Satsuki-san."

Hitoro led the way to the sitting room.

Mika couldn't take it anymore. "Konnichiwa*, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up at the woman and smiled a little nervously. "Hello."

Mika knelt before the little girl. "So, tell me, Sakura-chan, how old are you?"

"I'm four." Sakura cocked her head to the side as she looked at the older woman, her grandmother. "So, you're my grandma?"

Mika smiled at the title. She hadn't had any grandchildren yet, and here she had one already. "Yes. I am. It's good to see you."

Touma smiled at his daughter. He should have known that the Dates would accept Sakura easily. He was glad of that.

Hitoro looked at the young man. "When did you get to Sendai, Touma-san?"

"Only a short while ago. I came straight here, and Satsuki-san let me in." Touma replied. He sat down on the couch when Hitoro motioned for him to do so.

"A dojo?" Sakura asked.

That caught Touma's attention, and he looked over at his daughter.

"Yes. We own this dojo." Mika was thrilled that she was so excited about the dojo. "We teach kendo here."

Sakura's eyes lit up before looking at her papa. "Papa, does that mean I can continue my training?"

Touma laughed. "Yes, Sakura. I have every intention of allowing you to continue your kendo training, Sakura."

"She was in training?" Hitoro asked curiously.

Touma nodded. "Yes. She has been for about six months. Since we've moved here, I'm going to look into getting her back into lessons." He frowned. "Although it might have to wait until all this Trooper business is settled."

Hitoro was well-aware of the fact there was trouble that required the power of the Troopers' armors to deal with, so that he could understand. He knew that he would like for Touma to allow her training to be done there at the Date dojo, although he would understand if Touma did not want that.

"Well, since dinner will not be ready yet, would you like to look at the dojo, Sakura-chan?" Mika asked.

"Yes." Sakura was happy about that. She turned to look at Touma. "May I, Papa?"

"Yes, Sakura. You may. Just behave." Touma replied.

"I will, Papa." Sakura then followed Mika out.

"A very polite child." Hitoro commented.

"It's the way I raised her. I won't have her being disrespectful to anyone." Touma sighed. "Though that long drive probably wore on both of us." He rubbed his neck. "We've done a lot of traveling in the last few days."

"Oh? What type of traveling?" Hitoro asked.

"We were living in New York. We flew over here, and we got here this morning. We had lunch with Nastè and Jun just before one. Then we drove out here." Touma explained.

"Ah! You have not been back in Japan long then." Hitoro stated.

"No. I haven't. Nastè and Jun are the only ones that I have seen." Touma replied.

Hitoro hesitated before starting. "Touma-san, about what happened with Seiji five years ago-"

Touma held up his hand to stop the elder Date. "Please, Date-san. I did come here to speak on that matter, but not right now. I don't want to run the risk that Sakura will hear any of this." He lowered his hand. "If it's acceptable to you, Date-san, I would like to speak with you and Seiji's parents later."

Hitoro nodded in agreement. "That is acceptable. We can speak after dinner. Satsuki can watch Sakura for you, if you don't mind."

"No. I don't." Touma agreed.

* * *

Sakura looked around the dojo with excitement. "Papa told me that Daddy worked in a dojo. I never thought I would see it, though."

Mika smiled, though her heart hurt at that thought. She didn't understand why she knew Seiji was her father. After what Seiji had done to Touma, she had thought that Sakura wouldn't know anything about Seiji, or would at least have a negative image of Seiji. /Touma is truly a forgiving, wonderful man./

As Sakura looked around the dojo, Mika couldn't help but think of how her own son had looked around the dojo like this when he was a child. She knew that most children were curious about the dojo. She watched as Sakura walked over to where the shinanis were. The child never reached out to take one, but looked at them with interest. She walked up behind Sakura. "Do you enjoy kendo?"

Sakura looked up. "Yes. Papa suggested the lessons. He told me that Daddy was a master in kendo."

Mika smiled gently. "Yes. He is."

"Papa said that Daddy is staying with his friends in Tokyo right now. We're going to see Daddy soon." Sakura smiled brightly. "I can't wait to meet my daddy!"

Mika felt like crying again. She knelt before the little girl, her granddaughter. "I know that he'll love you."

Sakura nodded. "Do you?"

Mika smiled at her. "Of course I do." She picked the little girl up and stood. "You are my granddaughter. I'll always love you."

Sakura smiled at the woman.

Mika turned to head back to the house and met her husband at the door.

"Mika, who is this?" Kenji looked at the little girl in his wife's arms, taking note of the blue hair and…violet eyes!

Mika smiled at her husband. "Kenji, this is our granddaughter, Sakura. Sakura, this your daddy's father."

Kenji looked on in shock. Their granddaughter?! He couldn't deny that he saw his own son in the girl. /But the only person I know with blue hair is Hashiba Touma./

Sakura looked at the man. She noticed that he was very big, like the way her Uncle Shu looked in the pictures she had seen. He also had dark hair, though he had some gray starting to come in. He also had dark eyes. "So, you're my grandpa?"

The title "grandpa" suddenly hit Kenji hard. He was a grandfather. Good grief! He was a grandfather! He then smiled at the child. "Yes. I am."  
Sakura smiled at him.

"Come along. We should see if dinner is ready yet." Mika stated.

Kenji followed his wife into the house. If Touma was the little girl's father, then that meant the extra car he had seen was the one he had used.

"So, you have continued your archery practice?" Hitoro asked.

"Hai. I've also continued practicing Kyudo. I was in a few tournaments while in America." Touma replied.

Kenji and Mika walked into the room to find Touma and Hitoro in deep conversation.

"Papa." Sakura got out of Mika's arms and ran over to her papa. "Grandpa's here."

Touma looked up and noticed that Seiji's father was there. "Good evening, Date-san."

"Good evening, Hashiba-san. You look well." Kenji stated, entering the room.

"As do you." Touma replied.

Sakura noticed the uniform that her grandfather was wearing. "Are you a policeman, Grandpa?"

Kenji smiled. "Yes. I am."

"So, you protect people? Like Papa and Daddy do with their armors?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I do." Kenji was rather surprised that Sakura knew about the armors, but figured that Touma hadn't wanted to keep something like that from his daughter.

"Dinner's ready." Satsuki called.

The five moved from the family room and entered the dining room to find that Satsuki was placing the last of the dishes on the table.

As always, Hitoro sat at the head of the table with Mika on his right. Kenji sat right by his wife, and Satsuki would sit beside her father.

Sakura climbed into the seat on Hitoro's left. She was still a bit wary of the older man, but decided that he must be all right. He was her daddy's grandfather, after all.

Touma sat down by his daughter.

Hitoro was the one who started by filling his plate and then the rest started to fill their own. Touma aided Sakura in filling her plate.

"Touma-san, how long are you going to be here?" Satsuki asked.

"Sakura and I will stay in Sendai a day or two. I'm afraid we're going to have to head back to Tokyo after that. I'm needed there." Touma replied.

The Dates knew why, since Seiji was there because of the battles that they were fighting.

"Well, I must insist that you remain here during your stay." Mika stated.

"That is not necessary, Date-san. I can easily find a hotel for us to stay in." Touma objected.

"Nonsense." Hitoro stated. He looked at Touma. "You will remain here. You are family, after all." He was Sakura's father, which meant that he was family.

Touma wasn't going to argue with them. "Very well, Date-san. I appreciate your hospitality."

* * *

"Dinner!" Shin called.

Shu ran into the room quickly, sitting in his customary place and started reaching for the food.

Shin slapped his hand with a spatula. "Shu! Wait for everyone else!" Sometimes, Shin felt like he was Shu's father, not his boyfriend.

"Ow, Shin!" Shu whined. "I'm starving!"

"You are not! Now zip it!" Shin retorted.

Ryo walked into the kitchen then with Jun right behind. "Shu getting slapped again, Shin?"

"Of course. He never waits." Shin retorted.

Jun laughed. "When are you going to learn to wait, Shu ni-chan? You know that you're not going to manage to sneak any food with Shin ni-chan around."

Shu groaned in frustration.

Jun and Ryo sat in their respective places.

A moment later, Nastè entered the room as well soon followed by Seiji.

Once everyone was seated, they all started filling their plates.

"So, Nastè, what all did you and Jun do while we were here snoozing?" Shu asked.

"Not much. We bought the medical supplies we brought back since apparently I need to stay in stock of it again. We also went looking at wedding dresses and flowers." Nastè replied.

Jun grimaced at that, causing the other four men to snicker at the teen. They were all glad that it was him that was dragged through all this stuff with the wedding instead of them.

As much as Nastè wanted to tell them that she had seen Touma while they were out, she kept her promise to him. She knew that they would want to know that Touma was back in town, but that was for Touma to tell them. Besides, he would be there with Sakura in another day or two.

And then the blood would shed considering the fact that Nastè was rather certain that Ryo, Shin, and Shu would murder Seiji once they realized that the fact that the blonde raping Touma resulted in Touma and Seiji having a daughter. She could only hope that Touma would be able to stop them from committing that murder.

"Hey, Ryo. Do you guys know anything more about who's behind all these attacks?" Jun asked.

"No." Ryo sat back, looking down at his plate. "Kayura was here earlier. She told us that they haven't had any luck in finding out who is behind this. We're still blind as far as that is concerned."

"Yeah. They're off in the Youjakai as fit as can be, and we're here getting our asses kicked." Shu muttered before shoving a roll into his mouth.

"Come on, Shu. They're trying to help us. We'll be better off once we know just who we are up against." Seiji put in.

"Maybe, but at the rate we're going, we're going to be dead before they actually manage to find out who we are fighting." Shin took a drink of water. "Or Seiji is, anyway."

Nastè was rather surprised by that. "What does that mean?"

"These soldiers we've been fighting seem to be ganging up on Seiji." Ryo explained.

"I've been fine, Ryo. It's nothing that I can't handle." Seiji protested, irked at his leader's insistence on pointing out that he had been the main target.

"Yeah. Sure. You proved that considering this morning you were down on the ground and out of breath. If I'd got there even a second later, we would have needed a new bearer of Kourin." Shu snorted.

Seiji glared at Shu. "I would have been fine." His pride wouldn't let him admit that he really would have been killed had it not been for his comrade.

"Whatever, Blondie." Shu retorted.

"So, any idea what we're going to do?" Shin asked, looking at Ryo.

Ryo put his fork down and sighed. "I don't know, Shin. I'm not much on coming up with plans. We all know that analyzing things and coming up with plans was Touma's area of expertise. Who knows where we would have been when Arago had you three captured if Touma hadn't been there with his analytical brain."

"True enough. Tou always used his brain when it comes to everything." Shu agreed.

"The problem is that Touma isn't here, which means that you guys may have to start branching out." Nastè was glad that Touma would be back. They really needed his analytical mind to help them out in the battles that they were facing at the moment.

A pair of tiger blue eyes, sea-green eyes, and smoky blue eyes turned to look at Seiji.

The blonde put his fork down. "What?"

"Well, start branching out, Seiji." Shu stated.

Seiji looked shocked. "Why me?"

"Because after Touma, you're the best bet we have at coming with plans that might work." Ryo replied.

Seiji raised his hands. "No way. I don't make battle plans. I can't analyze something while in the middle of a battle. I'm the wrong one for it."

"Well, we're not letting Shu plan out our battles." Ryo stated.

"Hey!" Shu glared at Ryo.

"Shu, you'd have us running in head first. You wouldn't really plan." Ryo stated.

"What about-" Seiji started.

"Oh no!" Shin quickly interjected, raising his hands. "You are not making me the one who plans battles. I do good to plan out my own moves while in the middle of battle. I don't think I could plan attack strategies for all of us."

"I wouldn't be good at it, either." Ryo piped up.

Seiji felt trapped.

"Face it, Blondie. You're our best bet." Shu stated.

Seiji groaned. "You know that any plan I come up with is probably just going to end up with us getting ourselves in trouble."

"Or you could all collaborate in order to come up with a plan that will work." Nastè suggested.

The four looked at each other.

"I suppose that it could work." Ryo slowly said.

Nastè nodded. "It would be best. Between all of you, you might be able to come up with a plan that will help in battle."

/At least until Touma ni-chan gets here./ Jun thought.

* * *

After dinner, the Dates and Touma headed into the family room once again.

Touma wanted to have that talk with them so that it was all out in the open. He just wanted to get it over with since the entire conversation was going to be uncomfortable for all involved as it was.

Hitoro knew that Touma would not like for Sakura to be around when this conversation was held. He also did not wish for his great-granddaughter to hear the conversation that was to take place. "Satsuki, why don't you take Sakura-chan over to the park for a bit?"

Sakura's eyes lit up at the mention of the park.

Touma smiled. "I think that that is a good idea." He looked at Satsuki. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not! I'd love to!" Satsuki replied.

"Just make sure you're back in about an hour. You're not staying up late, Sakura." Touma told her. Which was kind of laughable considering the fact that Touma himself could stay up until sunrise most of the time.

"Yes, Papa." Sakura replied.

Satsuki took Sakura by the hand before they both left the house, leaving the four adults alone.

Hitoro was sitting in one of the straight-back chairs that were in the family room. Kenji and Mika were sitting side by side on one of the couches while Touma was sitting on the other couch.

"Touma-san, you mentioned that you wished to speak with us without Sakura-chan being around. That I understand. We should take this time to speak about the matter at hand." Hitoro stated.

"Yes, Date-san. I agree." Touma took a deep breath. This was what he had come here for. It was time to get it all out in the open. He only hoped that they would listen to him. "I saw Nastè while I was in Tokyo earlier today, and while Jun and Sakura were playing in the park, the two of us talked a great deal. She told me that you are aware of what happened five years ago."

"Yes. We do." Hitoro confirmed. His eyes showed his anger at what had happened. "We know that Seiji raped you Touma-san, and please understand that we do not condone what he did nor are we to make excuses for him. What Seiji did to you was unjustified and dishonorable."

Touma nodded. "I agree, Date-san. I must admit that when it happened, I was shocked. I had never expected Seiji to do something like that."

"You have our apologies for what happened, Hashiba-san." Kenji shook his head. "We raised that boy better than that. He knew better. I don't know what led him to do what he did, but I assure you that we would not allow it to happen again."

"I am aware of that, Date-san." Touma looked at the three Dates. "And just so you do not have more anger at Seiji, please know that he is not, even now, aware of Sakura. I never told him that I was pregnant with her."

"I understand why you would not wish for him to be a part of her life, given what he did. However, he still had a financial responsibility for her. He could have helped in that way." Hitoro stated. His eyes showed his anger still. "It was the least he could do given what he did."

"I did not need his financial help. Sakura and I have lived comfortably." Touma hesitated before deciding to be completely truthful. "When I tell you this, I would ask that you not allow Seiji to know what I'm about to say. Please give me your word that he will not know."

The three elder Dates looked at each other.

Mika looked at Touma and said, "Touma-san, you have our word. Anything that you do not wish for Seiji to know we will not tell him. It will remain between the four of us."

"Arigato*." Touma closed his eyes a moment before opening them again, looking at the three that were in the room. "I did not leave everyone and keep Sakura a secret because I was scared of Seiji or because I was running from him. I left so that no one would find out what he had done."

The Dates were stunned by that announcement. Touma had left to stop anyone from learning what Seiji had done? But why? What Seiji had done was horrible and needed to come out.

"Hashiba-san, why did you not want it to be made known?" Kenji asked.

Touma wasn't about to tell Seiji's family that he was in love with their son. He didn't need **that **getting out. But he could sugarcoat his reason why. "Because I care about him a great deal. I can't put my finger on it, but something was off about what happened. Regardless, I care about him, and I didn't want the view people had of him to change. I left to protect his reputation and his honor." Touma ran a hand through his blue hair. "Although that was for naught."

Hitoro was stunned. "Touma-san, how could you want to protect him?"

"As I said, I care about him." Touma looked at them all. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I do. Even now, I care a great deal about him. I didn't want to do that to him or to your family. So I left. I knew if I had stayed and the others found out, they wouldn't have let it stay quiet. I never expected Seiji to actually tell all of you himself."

"It was the honorable thing to do, despite the dishonorable actions he took." Hitoro sat back. "You are a wonder. Any other would have hated him and wanted to destroy him for what he had done, and yet, you still care enough about him to want to keep what he did a secret. I do not understand."

Touma smiled. "Date-san, Seiji and I always had a close friendship. While to those around we are as different as night and day, we are actually very similar. We got along so well because we understood each other so well. Despite what happened, I still consider him my best friend. Nothing will change that, and nothing anyone says will make me change my mind."

The Dates were stunned by that statement. They had never believed that Touma could have such a forgiving heart that he would actually let something like that go.

"Now, what I want to say next is the real reason that I decided to come here. Nastè told me that you intend to have Seiji marry mostly because you feel that he needs be punished for what he did to me." Touma stated.

"That is true." Hitoro would not deny it.

"I would like to ask that you call it off." Touma stated.

All three stared at him.

"Whatever for?" Mika asked.

Touma sighed. "If you are doing this for the honor of your family, then I can understand. However, I don't want him forced to marry a person that he could not bring himself to love simply as punishment. No matter what, he doesn't serve that."

"After what he did to you, how can you say he doesn't deserve to be punished?" Kenji asked, bewildered.

"Because he would have done a good enough job of punishing himself. I know him, and I know that he has felt guilt, remorse, self-loathing, and a number of other things toward himself for the past five years. I've no doubt that Seiji has punished himself enough." Touma stated.

The three Dates were not so sure.

"And," Touma continued, "because I have already forgiven him. I forgave him before I ever left the mansion five years ago." He released a quiet sigh. "I have put those events behind me, and I have let it go. I would like for you all to let go of your own anger at Seiji and put it in the past. That's where it is, and that's where it needs to stay."

"You forgave him?" Mika asked quietly.

Touma nodded. "I did. I don't even think about what happened often." He then looked at them. "That's why I'm asking you to please not force him to get married as punishment. I understand that you are angry and disappointed in him, but it won't change the past. There is no need for you to hold on to what happened. Just let it go and put it in the past as I have. I would prefer it this way."

Hitoro was quiet a moment as he considered this. He remembered Seiji stating once that Touma was a very forgiving soul. The elder Date had not truly believed his grandson until this moment. He now saw that Touma was truly a very forgiving person. How one could forgive such an act was beyond him, but it was clear that Touma held no ill will toward Seiji. He sat up straighter. "Touma-san, what Seiji did to you was horrible. There are no words to describe the way I feel about what he did."

Touma had a sinking feeling at the words. He had hoped to help Seiji out, but it would seem that his efforts were for nothing. Again.

"However, if you have found it in your heart to forgive him, then there is no reason that we cannot do the same and put what happened in the past." Hitoro looked at Touma in his eyes. "And we will honor your request. We will stop searching for someone for Seiji to marry. We will let him live his life without our anger weighing him down."

Touma smiled. "Thank you, Date-san."

Kenji shook his head. "You are a remarkable young man. You do everything to protect Seiji, and even now, you are helping him. Not many would help someone who hurt them so."

"I am only doing what I feel in my heart I need to do, Date-san." Touma said gently.

Mika watched the young man and suspected that there was more to his reasons behind doing this for Seiji than simply still caring a great deal for Seiji. She suspected that Touma's feeling for Seiji went beyond friendship. Though she would say nothing in case she was wrong.

"With what you have told us, do you intend to allow Seiji to be a part of Sakura's life?" Hitoro asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't have come back otherwise." Touma smiled. "Sakura will know Seiji on sight. I've shown her my pictures of him and all the others. She knows what he looks like. And if Seiji wants to be a part of her life, then he can be."

The Dates nodded in understanding. They were truly amazed at the young man in front of them. He was remarkable and had his own sense of honor. They were stunned, but would honor his request.

* * *

Seiji was bewildered at the phone call he had just received. When Shin told him that his grandfather was on the phone, Seiji had half-expected to be told that his family had found him a new bride. What he was told had completely shocked him.

His grandfather told him that they had decided that they would not find a bride for him. In fact, Hitoro had told him that he was free to be with whoever he pleased.

Seiji wasn't sure what had brought about this sudden change of heart or why his grandfather, after how angry his grandfather had been at him because of what he had done to Touma, would suddenly decide not to force him to marry.

The blonde was still in a state of shock when he walked into the living room to set the cordless phone back in its place.

"You okay, Seiji? You look like you're about to have a heart attack." Ryo stated, noting the blonde's features were paler than normal.

"I just may." Seiji sat down on the other couch beside Shin. "My grandfather called to tell me that my family had decided not to force me to marry."

Shin, Shu, and Ryo all looked at Seiji in shock. They had known that the blonde hadn't wanted to get married, but would accept his family's punishment. And they hadn't thought that the Dates would change their mind on that.

"What changed their minds?" Shu asked.

"I have no idea." Seiji shook his head. "I don't know what to think about this."

Ryo grinned. "Well, you could always go out to a bar and pick up some chicks."

Seiji glared at Ryo. "I am not going to any bar to try to find a girl, Ryo!" Besides, he'd prefer them male with blue hair. Not that that was possible anymore.

"Come on. We could all go the bar and have a little fun." Shu paused his game to look back. "Haven't done that since we all started living in the same house again."

Shin kicked Shu in the back. "That's because we have more important things to deal with at the moment."

"I know, but we all could use a night to relax." Shu stated.

"That wouldn't go over well, Shu." Seiji looked at the large warrior. "If we had to fight a battle while battling a hangover, we'd lose that battle in nothing flat."

"Seiji's right." Ryo grinned. "We'll have a night on the town when this is all over."

Seiji was still a little stunned that his family had decided not to force him to marry. He couldn't say that he was upset considering the fact that he never wanted to get married in the first place, but he wondered what had made his family change their minds.

* * *

Touma covered Sakura up and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Sakura. Remember that I am right across the hall should you need me."

"Okay, Papa." Sakura looked up at her papa. "Papa, are we going back to Tokyo tomorrow?"

Touma smiled. "No. We'll stay in Sendai tomorrow, and then we'll leave the next day."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Papa."

Touma stood up. "Good night, Sakura." He walked and turned the light off. He looked over and saw Sakura snuggle up under the blankets. He smiled before he left the room. He was glad that the Dates had been so accepting of Sakura, and he was grateful that they were allowing them to stay in the home.

Now, Touma faced the hardest part. Telling Seiji that he had a daughter. He hoped that the blonde would love Sakura as much as Touma himself did.

Touma headed back downstairs to spend a bit of time with Seiji's family. He was also amazed at how welcoming they had been to him, but he was glad of that. His own parents never had the time for him, so being welcomed by the Dates was something that he enjoyed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Translations

Konnichiwa- Hello

Arigato- Thank You

(If I'm wrong of if there are others I used that you don't understand, let me know.)


	5. Chapter 5: Troopers Reunited

Here is the next chapter.

/.../- signifies thoughts

{...}- signifies conversation in the mind link

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 5- Troopers Reunited

Touma knew that Sakura didn't really want to leave the Date home. He knew that she had enjoyed being around her family very much and had wanted to stay longer. But Touma had a duty to do, and he really wanted to introduce Sakura to his own family.

Touma wasn't sure if he was looking forward to her meeting Shu, Shin, and Ryo or not. On one hand, the blue-haired man knew that the three would love her to death and would spoil her the way uncles were supposed to. On the other hand, he worried that the three of them would decide that murdering Seiji was a good idea considering the fact that Touma became pregnant with Sakura because Seiji raped him.

Touma supposed that that was a bridge he would cross when he came to it. He turned to see Sakura saying good-bye to her great-grandfather, her grandparents, and aunt. He smiled as he put their bags into the car before he turned. "Come on, Sakura. We need to be going." Touma called.

"Okay, Papa." Sakura really wanted to stay, but she knew that they had to go. Besides, this meant that she would be able to meet her daddy at last. She gave her family one last hug before running to her papa.

Touma got her into her seat and buckled her in before shutting the door and going to the driver's side door.

Mika came up and couldn't help giving the young man a hug.

Touma was surprised by this, but hugged the woman back.  
"You had better let us know when you get there, Touma-san. And please make sure that you bring Sakura to see us." Mika told him.

Touma smiled at her. "Of course, Date-san. Once all of our Trooper business is settled, you have my word that you'll see Sakura a great deal more."

Mika nodded.

"Be careful, Touma-san." Hitoro smiled at him. "And make sure to call us if Seiji gives you any problems."

"I doubt that it'll happen, but I will. And thank you for your hospitality." Touma bowed to them before he climbed into the rental car and drove away, heading back to Tokyo.

The four Dates watched as the car drove away and out of sight.

"How do you think Seiji is going to react to all this?" Satsuki asked, looking at her three elders.

"I do not know, Satsuki, but if he knows what's good for him, he will be thankful that Touma-san returned and is willing to allow him to be a part of his daughter's life." Kenji sighed. "That man is more forgiving and more compassionate than anyone I have ever known."

"Indeed." Hitoro agreed, hands folded behind his back. "I am not sure that Seiji even realize that a wonderful man he really is. I hope he learns that someday."

Mika sighed. "Well, regardless of what happens, I'm sure that Seiji will call us once he knows everything."

The other three knew that that was true, and they wondered how this would affect the Troopers as a whole, but they wondered how all this, the past and the fact that they shares a daughter, would affect Touma and Seiji.

* * *

In Tokyo, the four Samurai Troopers were all sitting in the kitchen after a long, painful fight.

Seiji had an ice pack in his hand that was pressed to the back of his neck. He also had a bandage around his shoulder and ribs from where he had received several injuries during the battle. He had expended so much of his armor's power in the battle that he didn't have any power left to heal himself, much less his comrades.

Shu had a bandage wrapped around his left hand, and his left leg was propped up on another chair. His shin was wrapped up and his leg was slightly swollen.

Shin had bandages wrapped around his ribs. He had taken mostly rib shots and was in a lot of pain. He had already taken some painkillers.

Ryo had the least of the injuries. He had his shoulder wrapped up and had an ice pack on his swollen wrist.

"That could have went better." Shu grumbled, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah. Lucky for us Anubis and Rajura showed up when they did, or we might have been some dead Troopers." Shin stated.

"Their attacks are getting more fierce." Seiji winced as he set the ice pack down. "And we still don't have a clue who we are fighting against."

"And if things keep going the way they are, you're going to be the first of us to go down." Ryo shook his head. "I don't see how you've managed to stay alive considering the way that they are ganging up on you, Seiji."

Seiji sighed before picking up his cup of tea and taking a drink. "It's partly because of my grandfather's training and partly survival instinct, Ryo." He set the cup back down. "I just wish I knew why they were targeting me."

"Yeah. Ryo was the one who was targeted in the past for the most part." Shu remarked.

"That's because of the Kikoutei armor, Shu." Ryo leaned back in the chair slightly. "We don't have that anymore,"

"How do we know that?" Shin asked. He noticed their looks and decided to continue. "We still don't know the full extent of the power of our new armors. For all we know, the power of all five combined could create a new armor like our old armors did."

"Yeah, but without Tou here, we can't find that out." Shu stated bluntly.

Seiji felt another pang of guilt hit him at that remark. He knew that he was the reason that Touma was no longer with them, and it was something that bothered the blonde greatly.

Nasuti walked into the room with a plate of sandwiches. "Here, guys. I'm sure you could all use something to eat after the morning you had."

Shu had already grabbed a sandwich and was shoving it into his mouth, mumbling a garbled 'thank you, Nastè' as he ate.

Shin, Ryo, and Seiji all reached out and took one of the sandwiches as well. They all ate slower than Shu, glad to eat something.

"Where's Jun, Nastè?" Ryo asked.

"School. Where else?" Nastè asked as she sat down by her fiancé. "I'm assuming that things are going from bad to worse."

Shu snorted. "Things were already worse, Nastè. They've gone straight to hell."

"Nastè, we've tried taking your suggestion, but the fact is that none of us are analytical thinkers. We can't analyze something in the middle of the battle, come up with a plan on the spot, and manage to get everyone to act accordingly." Seiji stated.

"Yeah. We aren't Touma. He could do all that and get us to act like he needs us to, but we sure as hell don't have that guy's brain." Shu snorted. "He doesn't have a 250 IQ for nothing."

Nastè had already received a phone call from Touma. She knew that he was on his way back to Tokyo. She also knew that Touma had been successful in talking with the Dates. /Touma, it'll be good to have you here. We need your planning./ She looked over the four men in the room. /And it'll be good to have all five of you back in the house again./

* * *

Touma was growing a bit antsy as he entered Tokyo. He knew that he really didn't have anything to be afraid of because he knew that the others were going to be thrilled to see him, and he had no doubt that they were going to have the time of their lives spoiling Sakura rotten.

It didn't ease Touma's nerves much, especially where a certain blonde-haired, violet-eyed swordsman was concerned.

Touma sighed silently. He knew that he was uneasy about seeing Seiji. Not because of the past, but because of the feelings that the blue-haired archer had for the blonde. He knew that the two were going to have to interact a great deal for the rest of their lives since they shared a daughter.

"Papa, when are we going to get there?" Sakura asked. She was tired of riding and wanted to see her daddy already.

"We don't have much longer, sweetheart. We'll be there in about half an hour." Touma assured her. He had to admit that he was also tired of riding and knew that he was going to want to lay out when they got to the house. Not that he'd get that chance considering the fact that he was sure that he was going to have to answer a lot of questions. Besides, he had to stay up with Sakura.

"And I'll get to meet your other friends, too?" Sakura asked.

Touma smiled. "Yes. You will. You'll be spending a great deal of time around them for a bit." /And you'll be getting spoiled rotten by them as well./

"I can't wait to meet them." Sakura smiled. "I liked being able to play with Jun. Do you think he'll play with me while we're here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure he will." Touma chuckled. "And I already know that your Uncle Shu is going to be playing with you, too." Touma mentally chuckled at that thought. /Shu's a big kid himself, so he's going to fit right in with Sakura./

* * *

Seiji had finally regained enough of his power that he was able to use Kourin's healing powers to heal his own injuries as well as the others. Now, they just had to wait for the pain to ease since Kourin couldn't take the pain away as well.

Jun was in the room as well, although he was sitting in the floor with his school books strewn out around him. He scratched his head. "I so don't understand this."

"What is the subject?" Shin asked, wondering if he could help the teenager out.

"Algebra." Jun replied.

"You're on your own. I'm lucky I made it through that subject with a C." Shin stated.

"Yeah. I barely passed." Shu remarked.

"You wouldn't have passed if Touma hadn't helped you." Ryo snorted.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Shu snapped.

Nastè walked into the room with drinks. "You'll figure it out, Jun. You always do."

Jun sighed. "I've been trying for over an hour, Nastè."

Nastè smiled. "Well, take a little break. Maybe you'll have more luck when you get back to it."

Jun nodded, closing his books since he had Nastè's blessing to take a break.

Byakuen was lying in the floor in the room. He had his head resting on paws, though the tiger was always alert to any danger.

"I'm going outside for a bit of fresh air." Jun stated before standing up and leaving the room.

The others had already taken their drinks from the tray and started drinking them.

Nastè sat down as well. "I may have to get Jun a math tutor."

"Well, it's not for lack of trying. It's clear that he's trying his hardest at the subject." Seiji remarked, sipping at his tea.

"I know he is, Seiji. He does excellent in his other classes. Math is just not his strong suit." Nastè stated, knowing how hard her son tried.

* * *

Jun was standing out on the porch, looking out. He wished that the weather was warmer so that he could go swimming. That would be nice and relaxing. Though he'd have to finish his math first. Nastè would never let him do anything otherwise. And then there was Seiji, who, despite the fact he had Trooper business to deal with, still kept Jun on a tight regiment where his kendo training was concerned.

Jun had to admit that he was glad that Seiji was back in town and being his sensei again. Sure, his other kendo sensei had been good, but Seiji was better. Seiji was stricter with him and harder on him, but Jun felt that that made him better.

Jun was surprised to see a car pull up then. He didn't recognize it at first, but he definitely recognized the blue-haired man behind the wheel. He smiled brightly and darted down the steps just as Touma got out of the car. "Touma ni-chan!" He threw his arms around Touma.

Touma laughed. "Hey, Jun. It's good to see you again."

Jun looked up at him. "So, you're here to stay, right?"

"For the time being." Touma replied. He walked around the car and opened the door, unbuckling Sakura and letting her get out. "Stay right there for a moment, sweetheart. " He then walked to the back of the car and got their bags out of the trunk.

"The others are going to be so surprised." Jun grinned. He knew that Touma was probably going to have some broken bones after Shu hugged him.

Sakura looked at her father. "Papa, is my daddy here?"

Touma smiled at her. "Yes. He is." He could sense the presence of all four there. "Come on. I know you're anxious to meet him."

The three headed up the steps and into the house.

"Hey, guys! We have company!" Jun called, a grin on his face. He couldn't wait to see their expressions.

Sakura had considered hiding behind her father, a little nervous.

A loud roar caught their attention.

Byakuen bounded down the hall toward them and jumped into the air, jumping on top of Touma and knocking the blue-haired man down to the floor.

Touma yelped in surprise as the 500-pound tiger jumped on him. He lost his grip on their bags and fell flat on his back, finding it hard to breath.

Ryo, Seiji, Shin, Shu, and Nastè had heard Jun and then saw Byakuen jump up and charge out of the room. They had quickly followed and arrived to see that Byakuen was on top of someone.

"Byakuen!" Ryo started forward only to stop at the sound of laughter,

Seiji tensed. He knew that laughter. He knew everything about the person who had that laugh,

Byakuen had started licking Touma's face, glad to see the bearer of Tenkuu again after five years.

Touma laughed as the tiger licked him. The blue-haired man knew that it was the tiger's way of welcoming him home. "Okay, Byakuen. Okay. I get the point. You're glad to see me."

Byakuen stopped licking Touma only to nuzzle him in the face, purring loudly at that.

Ryo, Shin, Seiji, and Shu were all shocked at the sound of Touma's voice. They hadn't heard the sound of his voice in five years.

"All right, you overgrown housecat. Get off of me. You're way too heavy." Touma told him.

Byakuen nuzzled him one more time before backing off of Touma so that the blue-haired bearer of Tenkuu could get up.

Touma sat up before standing up, rubbing his back. He then scratched Byakuen behind the ears. "No offense, boy, but I think you put on about a hundred pounds since the last time I saw you."

Byakuen nuzzled Touma's side, glad that all of his charges were together again.

Shin felt the tears brimming in his eyes as he saw his friend. He charged forward. "Touma!" He threw his arms around the man and hugged him tightly. "Touma, you came! It has been way too long!" Shin then pulled back to look at Touma. "I'm so glad to see you, Touma. You look great."

Touma smiled. "It's great to see you, too, Shin."

Shu came barreling forward, pushing his boyfriend out of the way and swooping Touma up into a bone-crushing hug. "Tou! Glad to see ya, man! Been way too long! Should have kept in touch!"

"Shu!" Touma managed to gasp out, struggling to breath. "Air!"

"Huh." Shu then realized what was wrong and quickly let go of Touma. "Sorry, Tou. Forgot you're not as sturdy as me."

Shin helped steady the swaying archer. "Another hug like that, and you might break a few of his bones."

Touma rubbed his arm. "He might have done that already." He then smiled at the man he had known since childhood. "It's good to see you, Shu."

Shu grinned broadly at his friend.

Ryo walked forward and gave Touma a hug. "You've got no idea how glad we are to see you, Tou."

Touma smiled, giving his leader a hug. "Good to see you guys, too, Ryo."

Ryo pulled back and looked Touma in the eyes. "But if you ever run off like that again, I'm going to hunt you down and release Rekka on you."  
Touma smiled at the threat. "Sure thing, Ryo. I won't be going off anymore."

Seiji stood watching them in shock. He looked at the man that he had not seen in five years. He hadn't thought that he would ever see him again. At least not in person.

Touma looked like he might have gained an inch or two in height since the last time he had seen him. Touma's hair was also slightly longer and his bangs fell more into his eyes since he wasn't wearing his trademark headband at the moment. Touma looked like he was a little thinner than the last time Seiji had seen him, but he didn't look sick thin. Seiji noticed that Touma's clothes couldn't hide the muscular body from years of training and fighting. Touma looked great. Incredible, even.

Seiji felt the guilt become even greater at the memory of what he had done to drive the man away. He still didn't know what caused him to do that, but he knew, without a doubt, that he was never going to do something like that to the blue-haired archer ever again. Not that he'd ever be alone with Touma anyway. He suspected that the blue-haired man hated him, and he didn't blame him one bit for it.

Touma couldn't believe how great it felt to be surrounded by his friends again. The loneliness that had plagued him for the last five years had already eased off. He partly wished he had listened to Tenkuu earlier, but decided not to dwell on such things.

Nastè stood back with a smile on her face. She was glad that her boys were all back together. It was great to see them back together again. She glanced at the blonde, who had not made a move toward them. She wondered what this reunion would be like. She knew that Touma had forgiven Seiji, but she wondered what his reaction to seeing the blonde would be.

Touma knew that there was one Trooper that he hadn't seen yet. Or at least been welcomed by yet. He raised his eyes to look at the man that had captured his heart. And had fathered his beautiful little girl.

Gentle midnight blue met intense violet, and the entire room seemed to freeze. What to the two of them felt an eternity standing there with their eyes locked was really only thirty seconds at the most.

The other three Troopers were watching Seiji carefully. They were ready to knock the blonde senseless should he even attempt anything. They weren't going to let the blonde drive Touma out of their lives again.

However, Touma simply walked around Ryo and approached Seiji.

Seiji expected any number of things. He expected to be hit, yelled at, or have something violent to happen to him. And he would accept it because it was nothing more than what he deserved.

However, to the shock of everyone there, except for Nastè, who had expected something along those lines, and Sakura, who had no idea that anything bad had happened between her parents, Touma hugged Seiji the moment that he was close enough to the blonde.

Seiji's one visible eyes showed the shock that he felt. Of all the things he had expected, being hugged by the one who he had hurt so much was not something he had expected.

Ryo, Shin, and Shu were also shocked. It's not like they could do much to Seiji considering the fact that it was Touma who had hugged the blonde.

"It's good to see you again, Seiji." Touma told him.

Seiji had to stop himself from shivering at the breath on his neck as Touma spoke. He could smell Touma's scent and it was intoxicating. But the blonde kept a hold of his emotions. He gave Touma gentle hug, aware of the eyes that were on him. "It's good to see you, too, Tou."

Sakura peeked out from behind Jun, who had been the only one she could hide behind since her papa had been knocked down by the tiger. She watched as her papa hugged her daddy. She wondered if they were going to be a family now.

Byakuen noticed the small girl and immediately realized that she had to be Touma and Seiji's daughter. He walked over and nuzzled her slightly.

Sakura clutched Jun's shirt, a little wary of the large tiger despite her earlier excitement at seeing him.

Jun looked back and smiled. He patted her shoulder and knelt down. "It's okay, Sakura. He won't hurt you."

Sakura looked at Jun uneasily before reaching out and patting Byakuen's head, who immediately started purring at that.

Touma let go of Seiji and took a step back, not wanting to make the blonde uncomfortable.

"Touma, I-" Seiji started.

Touma turned away. "Sakura."

The little girl turned away from the tiger and looked toward her papa before trotting over to him and hopping into his arms.

The others were startled at the sight of the blue-haired child.

Ryo, Shin, and Shu hadn't gotten a good look at the girl's face, so they assumed that this was a child that Touma had had with someone after he had left.

Touma easily held the girl in his arms. He handled her weight enough and she was light enough that it never fazed him. He turned to look back at Seiji.

Seiji looked at the little girl's face and nearly had a heart attack then and there. He saw that the girl had Touma's blue hair, even though it was a lighter shade of blue. He also noticed that she had the gentler features that Touma was known for. But Seiji also saw the girl had violet eyes like him, although she had gentler eyes where his were always intense. He also noticed that her facial features were similar to his.

Gods, was this his daughter? Had he gotten Touma pregnant five years ago? Did this little girl know about him? What had Touma told her? The blonde's mind was racing as these thoughts raced through his mind at a rapid pace.

"So, who's the kid, Tou?" Shu asked, confused by the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

Touma never took his eyes off of the blonde, ignoring Shu's question for the moment. "Seiji, I'd like for you to meet our daughter."

Ryo, Shin, and Shu froze. Their daughter?! It didn't take long for that to process before they all shouted through the link. {SEIJI!}

Seiji heard the shouts through the link, but he was too shocked and numb to actually process them or try to respond to them. He was too busy staring into the face of his daughter. His daughter. His and Touma's daughter . Gods, he was a father!

Sakura looked up into the face of her daddy for the first time and noticed that he had eyes like her, although they were really intense. But it didn't scare her. This was her daddy, and he didn't scare her. She was sure that he was as nice as her papa was. After a moment of studying the blonde's face, almost like she was analyzing him, she jumped out of her papa's arms and right into Seiji's.

Seiji was shocked, and it was reflex that had him catching the little girl, startled when she had suddenly lunged at him like that.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Seiji's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Daddy, I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Hearing her call him daddy was odd for Seiji, but it also made him so happy, and he knew then and there that he would do anything to protect her.

Sakura pulled back to look at him, her eyes shining. "Papa said that we were finally going to be able to meet each other, Daddy! I'm so glad to see you! Papa's told me so much about you!"

Seiji wondered what Touma had told her, but decided not to dwell on it. At least, not right now. He smiled, truly smiled, at the little girl in his arms. "I'm glad to see you as well."

Touma smiled. He could tell that Seiji was accepting of her, and that was what mattered at the moment. His fears started to melt away as he saw a light in Seiji's eyes, or rather eye, that told him the blonde already loved her.

Shin, Ryo, and Shu finally managed to overcome their shock and anger at Seiji to come around and see the little girl.

Sakura looked at them and immediately recognized them as her papa's other friends. She had known that they were here, but all she cared about was her daddy.

"Sweetheart." Touma said gently.

Sakura looked back at her papa.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" Touma gently prodded, reminding his daughter of her manners.

"Oh!" Sakura hadn't even thought of that. She had been too happy to finally get to meet her daddy. She climbed down out of Seiji's arms.

Seiji let his daughter down, albeit a bit reluctantly. He had never believed that it was possible to come to love anyone the moment he saw them, but he knew that he already loved this little girl more than anything. Sakura was the second person that he had come to love the moment he saw them. He had fallen in love with Touma the moment he had saw the man when they were teenagers. And he knew that he already loved his, no, their daughter more than anything.

Sakura turned to look at them all, standing in front of Touma as she did so. She bowed respectfully to them. "Hello. My name is Date Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

Seiji froze. Date?! Touma had given their daughter his family name! Why in the world had he done that?! It didn't make any sense!

The same thought had hit Ryo, Shin, and Shu. The three couldn't understand why Touma had decided to give Sakura Seiji's family name after what the blonde had done. It didn't make any sense.

Nastè and Jun were also surprised. They had not expected for Touma to have given her the Date family name. And they hadn't been told before that Sakura had the Date name.

Sakura then looked up at them all expectantly.

Shin smiled down at her as he knelt down in front of the little girl. "Hello, Sakura. My name is Mouri Shin. I'm an old friend of your father's. I'm pleased to meet you as well."

Sakura smiled at the auburn-haired man. "I know who you are, Uncle Shin. Papa told me all about you."

Shin loved being called Uncle Shin. He knew that he would never get tired of hearing that come from the little girl. "I'm sure he has." Shin couldn't resist hugging the adorable little girl, who happily returned the hug.

Shu then squatted down beside her. "Then I'm guessing he told you all about me."

Sakura smiled at Shu. "Of course he did, Uncle Shu! Papa said you two grew up together."

Shu then ruffled the little girl's blue hair. "Sure did. I've got all the embarrassing stories that I can tell you about him." He winked at the little girl, causing her to giggle.

"Just remember, Shu," Touma said, smirking, "that I have even more embarrassing stories of you."

Shin looked at Touma curiously. "You know, you never did tell me some of those stories."

Shu paled. "No!"

Touma chuckled. "We'll talk, Shin."

Shu looked horrified at that statement.

Nastè then walked forward, a smile on her face. "Sakura, why don't you meet your Uncle Ryo?"

Sakura turned her eyes to the last man of the group and smiled at him. "Hi, Uncle Ryo. Papa told me how you two saved Daddy, Uncle Shin, and Uncle Shu from the Youjakai."

Ryo looked surprised. "He told you about that?"

Sakura nodded. "Papa told me everything about you guys."

/Almost everything./ Touma thought, knowing that if he had his way, Sakura would never know what had happened with Seiji five years before.

Ryo smiled down at her. "Yes. We did save them."

Sakura then hugged the man's legs. "I'm glad to meet you, Uncle Ryo."

"So am I." Ryo replied, patting the little girl's back.

Touma was glad that things seemed to be going so well with Sakura. These guys were his family, and he wanted them to accept her as much as he wanted her to accept them.

Touma chanced a look at Seiji and noticed that the blonde was watching their daughter intently. Touma had known the blonde for a long time, and he could easily see the expression of love and adoration in the blonde's eyes for the little girl. Touma was glad of that. He only wished that they would be a real family, although he knew that that was a wish that could never come true.

Nastè smiled. She was glad to have her family back under one roof for a while. And she was glad that they all loved Sakura. She wondered how upset they would be when they found out that she and Jun knew that Touma was in town for a few days. She then glanced at the warrior of Kourin. /Seiji, you had better appreciate what Touma has done for you. He's gotten you out of an arranged marriage, and he's giving you a chance to be a father to your daughter. You had better not screw up again, or Ryo won't have the chance to use Rekka against you. I'll beat him to killing you./ The woman was protective of her family, and she knew that nothing would stop her from killing Seiji if he did anything to hurt Touma again.

Shin clapped his hands together. "Well, it looks like I'll need to make a bigger dinner tonight."

Sakura's eyes lit up at that. "Papa said you're a great cook, Uncle Shin."

Shin chuckled. "Well, let's see if you think that after you try my cooking."

Byakuen turned to look out the window. He tensed before he released a loud growl.

All eyes turned to the tiger.

Byakuen looked ready to attack something, which was a signal to the Troopers that meant that trouble was coming their way.

The five Troopers ran over and saw armored soldiers heading their way.

"Well, Tou, you're getting a crash course in our new enemy." Ryo stated.

"Not like I wasn't expecting something like this." Touma replied. He glanced back at where his daughter was with Nastè. "Sakura, you stay close to Nastè and do whatever she says. All right?"

Sakura nodded, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Byakuen, stay inside and protect them. Come on guys." Ryo ran out the front door with the others running right behind him.

As all five jumped off the steps, they immediately transformed into their subarmor and landed in a line in front of the soldiers.

The soldiers, which numbered roughly fifty of them, stood with their weapons at the ready, facing the five warriors.

"Let's hope that this goes better than it has in the past." Shu stated.

Touma looked a bit confused.

"We'll catch you up on what you've missed later, Tou. We've been struggling against these guys, so be careful." Ryo told him.

Touma nodded, feeling guilty that he hadn't returned sooner since it was clear that his friends had needed him long before this.

The soldiers then started to advance at them, with several throwing their spears at the warriors. The spears headed right for all five of them.

* * *

Let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6-The Five Battle Together Again

Here is the next chapter.

/.../- signifies thoughts

{...}- signifies conversation in the mind link

There is canon-typical violence in this chapter. I'm not the best with fight scenes, so I hope this is all right.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Five Battle Together Again

The five Troopers immediately jumped out of the way of the spears.

"Armor up, guys!" Ryo shouted.

"**BUSOU! KOURIN!**"

"**BUSOU! TENKUU!**"

"**BUSOU! SUIKO!**"

"**BUSOU! KONGO!**"

"**BUSOU! REKKA!**"

Once in their armor, the five warriors readied their weapons and jumped into the fray, prepared for a rough battle.

Ryo blocked the weapon of one of the soldiers before being nailed right in the back by one of the spears, knocking him forward. He barely managed to use his arm to block the blade of another soldier's sword. He forced the soldier back and turned to block a kick before he jumped up and brought his swords down at the soldier, only to have his katanas blocked by the pole of a spear. Ryo was forced back, only to be hit in the side with a sword and knocked down.

Shu jabbed forward with the blade of his naginata and got through the swords only to have one of them hit him in the back. Shu stumbled forward only to have the end of a spear slam right into his face, causing Shu to stumble backwards. He ducked and broke his naginata down into his nunchukus and twirled them around, hitting one of the soldiers in the face before turning and wrapping the nunchukus around a spear, pulling it out of the soldier's hand. Shu then took a kick right to the back before he ended up with one of the soldier's slamming right into him and knocking him down. Shu had to use his hands to keep the pole from choking him.

Seiji struck out with his no-daichi and knocked a sword away from him. A chain was thrown out and wrapped around the swordsman's neck, dragging him backwards and down to the ground. Seiji reached up and broke the chain from around his neck and pulled the soldier forward, slamming his fist right into the soldier's face. He ducked and kicked a soldier in the chest only to have one slam into his side. He held his footing and lashed out with his sword, but was struck in the back with a scythe. He staggered forward and barely managed to duck out of the way of a sword to avoid being decapitated.

Shin jabbed forward with his yari and knocked the blade of a sword away from him before he rammed his yari backwards into the face of another soldier. He flipped back out of the way of a sword and thrust his yari forward, clamping the blades of his yari down on the sword and flipped the soldier over him into the ground. The same soldier then grabbed a hold of the yari and flipped Shin over him. Another soldier brought the blade of his sword down into Shin's shoulder, causing Shin to cry out in pain and lose his grip on his yari. The soldier who held the yari then slammed the end of Shin's own weapon back into his face, sending the man crashing into the ground.

Touma used Sho Ha Kyu to block the blade of a soldier's sword before he forced it back. Touma took a hit to his abdomen, which dropped him to his knees. He barely managed to roll out of the way as the head of a spear drove down into the ground where he had just been. Touma jumped back and landed on the back of one of the soldiers before jumped up as a spear went at him, taking off the head of the soldier he had been standing on. He then shot several consecutive arrows, managing to take down three soldiers with said arrows. He felt a chain wrap around Sho Ha Kyu, and the blue-haired archer found himself pulled forward and swung around so that he crashed through the trees.

"Well, this is interesting." One of the soldiers stated.

Touma looked up with a look that was a cross between a grimace and a glare.

"Lord Kuruso will be interested to learn that Tenkuu lives." The soldier continued.

/Kuruso? Why does that name sound familiar?/ Touma asked himself. He didn't have time to ponder it as he ducked to avoid a spear. He grabbed a hold of the chain and jerked on it hard, pulling the soldier forward and ramming Sho Ha Kyu through the soldier's chest. He then jumped up so that he was flying in the air.

Touma was stunned to see that all of the others were spread out and being overpowered by the soldiers. /Don't they see what the problem is?/ Touma flew out of the way as a soldier went at him. /Have to act now./ Touma flew down and kicked a soldier right in the chest as it started to attack Seiji from behind.

Seiji, panting, was surprised to find that Touma had just saved him from an attack that might have taken him down to his knees. He noticed a trickle of blood coming from under Touma's helmet. "Touma, are you-"

"No time! Come on!" Touma then started using Sho Ha Kyu to force the soldiers back as he made a beeline for where he knew Ryo was struggling against the soldiers.

Seiji didn't know what the archer had in mind, but followed him anyway. He used the Kourin Ken to knock soldiers out of the way as he followed Tenkuu.

Ryo blocked a sword only to have another one hit him in the back from behind, knocking Rekka forward into the ground. A spear barely missed hitting him, and the warrior looked up to find a soldier with a spear, ready to strike him.

A gold arrow suddenly impaled itself through the soldier's chest, and the soldier went down.

Touma ran up to use Sho Ha Kyu to block another sword, and Seiji struck the solder with Kourin Ken from behind, taking the soldier down.

Ryo stood up. "I think more of them have shown up."

"They have. I saw it from above." Touma replied. He then did something he hadn't done in five years. He opened his link with the others. {Shin! Shu! Get your asses over here now!}

All four Troopers were shocked to hear the blue-haired archer's voice in their head, but it spurred them into action.

Shu knocked a soldier back and headed toward Shin, using the blade of his naginata to force a soldier back before grabbing Shin's spear and throwing it to Suiko.

Shin then used the blade to block another attack.

Suiko and Longo fought their way over to where the others were so that the five were standing in a line facing the soldiers.

"Okay, Touma. Since you got us all together, I'm assuming that you have some kind of plan in mind." Ryo stated.

"Something like that." Touma affirmed. He narrowed his eyes. /And the five of us are having a long talk when this is over./ He knew what part of the problem was, and he'd be damned if they lost this war because of it.

* * *

From inside the house, Nastè, Jun, Sakura, and Byakuen were watching the battle in horror.

"It's no use. There are just too many for them to handle." Jun said, watching his big brothers fight.

Sakura gasped before looking up Nastè. "My parents are going to be okay, aren't they?"

Nastè remembered a similar question coming from Jun during the first war with Arago. She had assured him that his parents would be all right, but she had been wrong then. But she had to reassure the little girl. "Don't worry, Sakura. Your parents will be fine. And so will the others." Nastè looked out at them. "When the five work together, there is nothing that they can't beat."

/How can they work together when there is so much animosity built up toward Seiji ni-chan, though?/ Jun asked himself. He had easily seen the tension that radiated from Ryo, Shin, and Shu toward Seiji. That had to be affecting things on some level.

Byakuen looked out the window at his charges and tensed as he knew that they were being overwhelmed. The tiger had thought that things might be easier with the return of Tenkuu, but that did not seem to be the case.

"There's Papa!" Sakura pointed at the figure in the sky.

"It is! Maybe Touma's got a plan in mind." Jun said. He hoped so. They had been failing miserably without their strategist, so maybe Touma could help turn the tide.

Nastè watched as Touma helped Seiji and then made his way toward Ryo with Seiji following. She then saw Shu and Shin heading their way. /What are they up to? All they're doing is drawing all of the soldiers around them. Splitting up the power of the soldiers should make it easier./ Nastè didn't understand what they were doing and hoped that they would come out of this unscathed.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Touma?! Trying to get us killed!" Shu growled.

Touma ignored Shu as he had a plan in mind. He needed them all together in order to make it work, though. That meant the other Troopers and all the soldiers.

"The soldiers are powerful! You haven't fought them, but we have! They are just way too strong! That's why we split them up! To make it easier!" Shu snarled.

"If you're still getting your asses kicked by splitting them up, Shu, then it's not working." Touma stated logically as he surveyed the area.

Ryo glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"We'll discuss it later. I have a plan." Touma replied.

Seiji looked out across the expanse of soldiers. "Then what it? We need to stop them so that they can't reach the house." He was concerned mainly for the safety of their daughter, who had not been through this type of nightmare like Nastè and Jun had, and the warrior of Kourin wished that she didn't have to see this.

Ryo, Shin, and Shu almost snapped at him to shut up since they still held a great deal of anger at Seiji for what happened.

"Shin, douse all the soldiers with water." Touma ordered.

Shin looked at him in shock. "Nani*?"

"You heard me!" Touma retorted.

"You want him to give them a bath?" Shu couldn't believe that Touma was doing something so ludicrous at a time like this.

Touma turned intense midnight blue eyes to the warrior of Suiko and all but growled, "Now!"

Something in his tone had Shin acting. "**CHOU RYU HA!**" He released the power of his armor into the soldiers, forcing the soldiers back partly.

"Seiji, now!" Touma ordered.

Seiji didn't argue. "**RAI KO ZAN!**" He released the force of his lightening attack, striking all of the soldiers at once.

The soldiers screamed in pain as the powerful electrical current went through them and caused great pain.

"What the hell?!" Shu was shocked. They had never managed to pull that off before. They were always getting their asses kicked.

Touma looked over at his leader. "Ryo, go!"

Ryo nodded and connected the ends of his swords together before jumping up. "**SOU EN ZAN!**" He brought the sword down and sent a blaze of fire down at the soldiers, the heat of the attack reaching them all.

"Shin! Again!"

Shin did as ordered and sent another attack at them.

To the shock of the other four troopers, the soldiers were unable to move. The armor had melted some and steam was coming off of them in waves.

"Shu, let's finish them off." Touma stated.

Shu grinned. "You got it, Tou. **GAN TESSAI!**" Shu brought the tetsubo down and brought the earth around all of the soldiers up.

Touma notched an arrow and concentrated the power of his armor into the arrow. "**SHIN KU HA!**" He released the arrow and sent the attack out, destroying the remaining soldiers.

The area around the mansion was battle scarred and destroyed. It would take some time for the damage to heal.

"All right! It worked!" Shu exclaimed, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Man. That was the easiest battle we've ever had since this started." Shin stated.

Seiji smiled and turned to look at his friend. "Good thinking, Touma." His smile faded. "Touma, are you okay?"

The other turned to look and saw the darkened expression on the archer's face. His eyes were cold and unreadable. He had a grim expression on his face, like he had learned something he didn't understand or didn't like. It was impossible to really tell what was on the archer's mind as he had once more closed the link, and he had always been good at hiding his emotions when he really wanted to.

"Touma, what is it?" Ryo asked.

Touma didn't answer. Instead, he replaced Sho Ha Kyu in its holder on his back and turned around, heading back toward the house where Nastè, Jun, and Sakura were running out.

The other four watched Touma uneasily.

"I thought the anger at my reluctance to do what he said was the battle, but something else is going on." Shin stated.

"Yeah. I've never seen him like this." Shy stated.

"I have, but that was when Arago had the three of you. I haven't seen him like this since then." Ryo was worried. "I wonder what's bugging him."

Seiji wondered if it was what he had done. He deserved the anger of the archer and decided to let Touma do whatever he wanted to him later.

"PAPA!" Sakura ran up to Touma and jumped at him

Touma easily caught his daughter as willed his armor away, leaving him in his subarmor.

"I was worried, Papa." Sakura said, hugging her papa's neck tightly.

Touma smiled. "Nothing for you to be worried about, Sakura. We're all fine."

The others walked up then, also in subarmor.

"That was the easiest battle you've had. What changed?" Jun asked, a smile on his face.

"He did." Shu pointed to Touma. "He came up with a plan on the spot and got us to act the way we needed to." Shu grinned. "He's the planner. The one who comes with a plan on the fly. It's why he's our strategist."

Nastè noticed Touma's eyes and saw something troubled him. /What is it, Touma? What's wrong? What happened?/

A loud noise was heard, and all eyes ended up on Shu.

"So, uh, when do we eat?" Shu asked.

The others laughed at that, even Touma, though it was a little forced.

"Come on in. While you guys tend to your injuries, I'll start dinner." Nastè turned and headed in.

"Papa, are you okay?" Sakura was rubbing his cheek.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Touma assured her.

"But you're bleeding." Sakura protested.

Touma blinked in confusion. "I am?"

Sakura nodded.

Shin came around and looked. "Yeah. I guess something got under your helmet and nicked your cheek. Doesn't look too bad though."

Touma hadn't even noticed it before, but he now felt the sting from it. "Don't worry. It'll heal." He started to set his daughter.

To the shock of the other Troopers, Sakura started to grow green, and they could all feel the power of Kourin coming off of her. The kanji for courtesy, rei, appeared on her forehead.

Seiji about died of heart failure. That was the power of his armor! Sakura would inherit Kourin should it's power be needed in her lifetime! There was no doubt before, but now there was definitely no doubt that Sakura was of the Date family line.

Touma could feel the healing powers of Kourin coming from her and knew that her power had healed the cut on his cheek. He sighed. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled before hopping down from his arms and following Nastè inside.

"She can tap into Kourin's power! At only four!" Shu was bewildered.

"Yes." Touma said nothing more as he followed his daughter in the house.

The others followed suit, still shocked that the little girl had the ability to tap into Kourin's power.

* * *

A dark figure was watching a portal that had showed the battle between the soldiers and the Troopers. He growled and his eyes glowed an eerie green. "So, Tenkuu does live!" The glass of wine that he held in his hand shattered in his tightening grip.  
With a wave of his hand, the image faded.

"Lord Kuruso, allow me to handle the warrior of Tenkuu." A soldier in gold armor stood before the man. "I will end his miserable existence for you!"

Kuruso narrowed his eyes. "No. Kourin and Tenkuu are both my targets. It is because of them that I was trapped for so long. They will both pay." He stood as a dark green glow surrounded him. "And they will pay by my own hand."

* * *

While the Troopers tended to the few injuries they had, Nastè was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She wasn't aware of another presence in the room until Sakura spoke.

"Aunt Nastè?" Sakura questioned.

Nastè blinked and looked away from the vegetables that she was chopping to the little girl who was looking up at her. It would take her a while to get used to the presence of the blue-haired, violet-eyed girl. She smiled at the "aunt" that had been added to her name. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you think I could help?" Sakura asked.

Nastè smiled. "Sure." She put the vegetables to be added to the stew in a few small cups. "Come on."

Sakura followed and stood on the stool that Nastè sat up in front of the stove.

"You can add in the vegetables and stir it for me." Nastè told her.

Sakura smiled brightly at the woman and nodded vigorously. She added in the vegetables and then used the spoon to stir the stew.

Nastè smiled, watching Sakura carefully and making sure that she didn't burn herself. Nastè could see Touma being the overprotective type and knew it would be her head if Sakura was burned in any way. Even if Seiji could just heal her.

* * *

Jun was helping Shin bandage his shoulder.

"You've gotten pretty good at this, Jun." Shin commented, surprised that the boy was able to so easily bandage his shoulder.

"Well, the way you guys have been getting thrashed, it's necessary." Jun replied. He grinned. "I've been getting a lot of practice in."

"Well, with any luck, you won't have to do it for much longer." Shu slammed his fist into his open palm. "I say we hunt down whoever it is that is behind this and give them what for!"

"Except we don't have a clue who is behind this, Shu." Seiji pointed out. His own wrist had been wrapped until he recovered enough to heal them all.

"Kuruso." Touma stated.

All eyes ended up on the blue-haired archer, who was sitting on the window sill with an elbow propped up on his knee and his chin resting on his fist.

"What was that, Touma?" Ryo asked.

Touma raised his eyes to look at Ryo's tiger blue eyes. "One of those soldiers mentioned something about telling Lord Kuruso that I was here. I'm assuming this Kuruso is the one behind all this."

"Now that we have a name, Nastè can start doing research." Ryo stated.

"So, why would it matter that you were here, Tou?" Shu asked.

Touma didn't answer. He had the expression he always got when he was deep in thought and didn't hear anything that was going on around.

Shin, who was closest, reached out and knocked Touma's hand from his knee, causing the blue-haired man to lurch forward.

Touma glared at Shin.

"Now answer the question. Why does it matter that you're here?" Shin asked.

Touma shrugged. "I don't have a clue." He shook his head. "I can't tell you why, but that name Kuruso rings a bell."

"No idea why?" Seiji asked.

"No." Touma ran his hand through his azure locks. "It just sounds familiar, like I've heard it somewhere before. But I can't place it."  
"Well, Nastè's good at research. Maybe she'll be able to figure it out." Ryo stated.

Touma nodded, though he still looked distracted.

The others knew that it would drive Touma nuts until the archer managed to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

Sakura came bounding into the room a moment later. "Aunt Nastè said that dinner's ready."

Touma instantly lost his distracted look and smiled at her. "All right, sweetheart. We're coming." He hopped off the window sill.

The others were shocked that Touma had been drawn out of his thoughts that quickly. They knew from experience that it took shaking the archer, yelling at him, or even a gentle hit to the shoulder to draw him out of his thoughts. It spoke to just how attentive Touma was to his daughter.

Everyone gathered into the dining room to find that they were having stew with biscuits.

Byakuen was lying in the floor at the window. His head was on his paws, and his eyes were closed, although they all knew that the large tiger wanted to stay close in case there were leftovers.

Everyone filled their bowls and started to eat.

There were small conversations that went around the table. All of them happily listened to Sakura chatter on about her life before they came there.

Something caught Shu's attention. "Hey, Tou. You were living in America?"  
Touma nodded. "New York City. Moved there when Sakura was six months old. I was accepted to Columbia University, and I've been working as a computer programmer." He smiled. "I worked from home for the most part."

"Boring." Shu muttered.

Shin discreetly kicked Shu in the shin from under the table. "That's great, Touma. So did you finish at Columbia?"

"Papa still has a year left on his, uh, doc-doc-" Sakura couldn't think of the word.

"Doctorate, Sakura." Touma supplied.

"You're working on a doctorate? In what?" Nastè asked curiously.

Touma sighed. "I already have my doctorate in astronomy. I've been working on a doctorate in computer programming."

"Two doctorates?" Shu whistled. "Always knew you were a brainiac, Tou, but never thought you'd take it that far."

"Knock it off, Shu." Touma took a drink of his water. "Just because I like to challenge my mind does not make me a brainiac."

"So, do you plan on finishing the doctorate since you're here?" Nastè asked.

"Yes. Once this is all settled, I'm going to finish the doctorate." Touma replied.

Dinner continued without much incident, though they all quickly learned that Sakura could talk your ear off and she tended to go deep into detail when talking, much like Touma did. She was clearly the blue-haired man's daughter.

* * *

Touma tucked Sakura into bed after he had given her a bath and read her a bedtime story. "Good night, sweetheart. Remember that I am right next door, and your daddy is right across the hall."

Seiji was standing outside the door, watching Touma with their daughter. The blonde was still reeling from the fact that he had a daughter.

"Okay, Papa." Sakura looked up at her papa. "Papa, we're staying in Japan, right?"

Touma smiled at his daughter. "Yes, Sakura. I have already told you that we're staying. You know that I would not lie to you."

The little girl look a bit curious. "So, I'll be able to see Daddy everyday right?"

Touma smiled. "Yes."

Seiji was stunned by that fact and wondered if he was more thrilled, guilt-ridden, or awe-struck that Touma so easily included him in their daughter's life.

"So, are we going to live with Daddy and be a family?" Sakura asked.

Seiji, for the thousandth time that day, nearly had a heart failure. Good grief, but she was blunt like Touma was! The blonde had to admit that the idea of the three of them as a family was appealing, though it was a dream that would never come true.

Touma was shocked by that statement, but had managed to conceal that surprise. "Sakura, don't worry about that. We're all going to live in this house for a while so you're going to see your daddy every day."

"But-" Sakura started.

"Sakura, that's something that you don't need to concern yourself with." Touma kissed his daughter's forehead. "Now get some sleep. It's been a long day for both of us."

Sakura yawned. "Okay, Papa. I love you."  
Touma smiled gently at his daughter. "I love you, too, sweetheart." He then stood up and headed out the door, turning off the light as he did so. He had known Seiji was watching them, so he wasn't fazed by the blonde swordsman's presence, though he had to wonder just what Seiji thought of the question that Sakura had posed to him.

"You're good with her." Seiji commented.

Touma smiled. "Well, it's not hard to when I love her so much."

Seiji wondered just how much Touma was going to let him be a part of Sakura's life. He knew that Touma didn't have to return or let him know about Sakura, so he would let Touma decide just how involved he would be. "Touma-"

Touma raised his hand, stopping him. "Come on." He grabbed the blonde by the arm and dragged him down the hall and down the stairs.

The others were shocked to see Touma dragging Seiji downstairs. They wondered if Seiji was going to end up with a few broke bones. Shin, Shu, and Ryo thought that Seiji deserved whatever happened.

Touma turned hard, midnight blue eyes on to the other three Troopers. "Clearing! Now!" His voice low, clearly to prevent Sakura from hearing him. But his voice was firm and authoritative, leaving no room for argument. He let go of Seiji and turned to Nastè. "Just listen out for Sakura. Just in case."

Nastè nodded, bewildered.

Touma then headed out of the house.

The other four Troopers looked at each other before they silently followed Touma out the door.

"This won't end well, will it, Nastè?" Jun asked, looking at his mother.

Both knew that the clearing was an area that the Troopers went to talk when they didn't want others to listen in. Which meant probably yelling.

"I don't know. I just hope Touma knows what he's doing." Nastè stated.

Jun looked at her. "Do you think-" He wondered if Touma was going after Seiji.

Nastè covered Jun's mouth. "Touma made it clear to me that he does not want Sakura knowing what happened five years ago. We don't mention that."

Jun nodded.

Nastè removed her hand and looked at where they had left. "And it might be about that. I don't know." She watched as Byakuen left the house as well and headed after the Troopers. /I just hope this doesn't break their friendship altogether./

* * *

Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


End file.
